save Me
by Madoka ayu
Summary: - Beckett ! La balle me traversa, je m'effondrais sur Beckett peu de temps après, j'avais voulu la protégée, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit blessée encore une fois, l'amour de ma vie devait vivre...
1. Chapter 1

- Beckett ! La balle me traversa, je m'effondrais sur Beckett peu de temps après, j'avais voulu la protégée, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit blessée encore une fois, l'amour de ma vie devait vivre, je ne pouvais pas envisager celle-ci sans cette femme extraordinaire… J'aurais tout fais pour elle et aujourd'hui je venais de donner ma vie pour elle. Pour ma muse…

Je n'avais plus aucune douleur, je flottais voyant la scène de loin, en faite de haut, j'étais au dessus de mon corps inerte, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, pourquoi aucun ange ne venait me chercher ? J'assistais à une scène qui me serrait le cœur, la femme que j'aimais penché sur moi en pleurs, essayant de me réanimer, je pouvais ressentir la pression du massage cardiaque de Kate sur ma poitrine peut être n'étais je pas mort ?

- Castle ! Mon dieu non ! Je t'en pris ne me laisses pas. Les larmes coulaient de son si merveilleux visage et moi à ses cotés, je ne pouvais rien faire.

- Kate je suis là ! Entends moi Kate ne sois pas triste ! J'hurlais mais elle ne m'entendait pas. Ses larmes arrachèrent les miennes. Je voulais la toucher, la serrer dans mes bras lui redire ce que je n'avais dis qu'une seule fois sans savoir si elle avait entendu.

Les secours arrivaient prenant le relais. Mais contrairement au stimuli de Kate, je ne sentais plus rien, étais je mort pour de bon ? Dans ce cas pourquoi étais je encore là ?

- Désolé lieutenant mais il n'y a plus rien à faire.

- Non non vous ne pouvez pas dire cela, essayez encore. Ma muse se saisit du défibrillateur et me choqua mais rien ne se passa. Esposito arriva et saisit Kate la faisant lâcher prise.

- Beckett arrêtes !

- Non il ne peut pas être mort, Esposito je t'en supplies, il ne peut pas ! Elle se mit à hurler de désespoir. Ses cris m'arrachaient le cœur, cœur qui ne battait plus à présent, j'étais mort. Je ne verrais pas mon bébé finir ses études, être diplômée se marier avoir des enfants. Je ne verrais pas ma mère inaugurer son école, accueillir ses premiers élèves. Je regardais la femme que j'aimais pleurée toutes les larmes de son corps. Je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de lui faire la cour, de la séduire et vivre avec elle, la demander en mariage, lui faire des enfants, tout ça, était fini…

Je sentis une force invisible m'aspirer, je luttais, non, je ne pouvais pas partir je devais rester auprès d'elle, voir si elle allait aller, mieux, faire en sorte qu'elle sente ma présence auprès d'elle pour la consoler.

Au bout de quelques minutes de lutte contre cette force, j'eu gain de cause et je me retrouvais de nouveau auprès de Kate qui avait cessé de pleurée. Elle se trouvait dans une ambulance, les yeux dans le vide. M'asseyant à ses cotés, je voulu lui prendre la main mais la mienne passa à travers la sienne. J'étais si frustré pendant toutes ses années nous avions évité tout contact physique pour ne pas cédés et là plus rien n'était possible. Des larmes silencieuses tombaient de nouveau sur ses joues. Je lui murmurais.

- Oh mon amour, ne soit pas triste, je t'en pris, ne pleurs pas.

- Lieutenant Beckett ! Ma muse leva les yeux vers la source d'interpellation. Un secouriste lui faisait face.

- Nous allons l'amener, a t'il de la famille à prévenir ? Le désespoir se lut sur son beau visage lorsqu'elle réalisa que bientôt elle ne serait plus la seule à pleurer. Mon dieu ma fille venait de perdre son père, ma mère son fils, je fermais les yeux. Et disparus pour me retrouver dans un paysage tout blanc. J'entendais des pleurs ceux de ma fille et de ma mère. Je criais :

- Alexis ! Une image d'hôpital apparue devant moi, une pièce sombre, une table, ma fille pleurant sur ma dépouille. La détresse m'étreignit, j'hurlais en pleurant.

- Oh ma chérie, je suis là mon bébé.

- Pourquoi papa, je t'avais demandé d'arrêter mais tu ne m'as pas écouté ! Mon ange jeta un regard glacial à Kate :

- Tout ça c'est votre faute, il est mort à cause de vous ! Je criais sur ma fille.

- Alexis arrêtes tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Le visage de ma partenaire déjà bien affecté, se décomposa un peu plus. Mon enfant s'approcha de Kate la toisant du regard pointant un doigt sur sa poitrine, les yeux baignés de larmes.

- Tout est de votre faute, tout, vous avez profité de lui jouant avec ses sentiments, il était fou amoureux de vous mais vous jamais vous ne lui avez laissé une chance.

- Ale…Tenta de dire ma muse.

- Non pas d'excuse, il s'est juré de vous protéger, normale il vous aimait. Apres la fusillade, il a changé, j'ai voulu l'éloigner mais il a dit c'est impossible, je dois la protéger d'elle-même et aujourd'hui il est mort par votre faute. Je regardais mon enfant partir en courant suivit de ma mère qui s'arrêta un instant devant Kate.

- Pardonnez lui … Puis elle partit à la poursuite de sa petite fille, moi je restais la dépiter regardant l'amour de ma vie s'effondrer au sol soutenue par son amie légiste.

- Elle a raison, c'est ma faute, j'aurai dû l'éloigner, rompre notre partenariat mais j'avais tellement besoin de lui près de moi, j'aurais du lui dire… que je l'aimais… Mon cœur bondis dans ma poitrine enfin si puis je dire, elle m'aimait et moi j'étais mort, mon dieu nous avions gâché nos vies par peur de l'autre, peur d'être rejeté, si seulement j'avais eu le courage de faire face à mes sentiments si seulement j'avais fait le premier pas, si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière.

- Oh ma chérie arrête de te faire des reproches. Mon détective adoré leva la tête et mon cœur se serra de tristesse, la flamme de son regard si magnifiquement expressif c'était éteint, il n'exprimait plus que détresse, désarroi et tristesse infinie, je détestais la voir ainsi.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi honey ! Je te raccompagne et reste pour la nuit si tu veux !

- Non Lanie, tu es gentille mais je veux être seule ! Kate se releva toisant la légiste dignement.

- Ca va aller !

- Oh Darling tu me feras pas croire ça !

- Au revoir Lanie !

- Katherine Beckett arrête de faire semblant ! Ma muse soupira :

- S'il te plaît Lanie… La jeune femme souffla.

- Très bien ma chérie mais nous devrons un jour ou l'autre en parler ! Je regardais Kate qui semblait épuisée, anéanties, elle partit sans répondre au médecin. Je la suivais

Elle rentra chez elle négligeant toutes les règles de sécurité routière, elle n'était pas à sa conduite et c'est par un miracle qu'elle arriva chez elle en vie.

- Kate ne fait pas ça, tu n'as pas le droit ! Je la vis s'effondrer sur son volant. Puis je sursautais lorsqu'elle se mit à hurler.

- Richard Castle tu n'es qu'un connard de menteur ! Je fus surpris.

- Tu m'avais promis Always mais tu es parti, tu m'as laissés, je suis toute seule, comment je vais vivre sans toi maintenant. Elle pleura un long moment déchirant mon cœur et mon âme.

- Pardonnes moi Kate, je serais toujours là, je te le promets, Always Kate, pour l'éternité et au-delà de la mort. Always. Elle releva vivement la tête.

- Rick ? J'ouvris de grands yeux surpris, m'avait elle entendus ?

- Kate, je suis là Kate … Je la vis soupirer. Puis se mit à rire nerveusement.

- A peine quatre heures que tu n'es plus là et je deviens déjà folle, entendant ta voix…

- Non Kate je suis là près de toi entends moi ! Mais j'avais bon m'époumoner elle n'entendais rien. Bien évidement comment entendre un mort.

Je ne sus combien de temps s'écoula avant qu'elle se décide à rentrer chez elle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, mon cœur bondit sur place, enfin métaphoriquement.

- Kate bébé je t'attendais ce soir tu as oublié notre rendez vous ? Kate souffla :

- Josh s'il te plait laisses moi seule ! Le chevelu s'approcha de ma muse la prenant dans ses bras.

- Qui a-t-il, dure journée ? Elle ferma les yeux.

- Josh je ne me répèterais pas va t'en, je veux être seule, tu comprend seule, ce qui signifie sans toi alors vas t'en !

Dans mon for intérieur j'étais heureux, me retenant de sauter de joie, oh et puis non, personne ne me voyais alors je bondis sur place sautillant effectuant une danse devant le chirurgien à la mobylette.

- Casses toi elle à dit, elle ne veut pas de toi dégages ! Mais contre toute attente le motard insista.

- Tu t'es disputé avec l'autre imbécile, qu'est ce qu'il a encore inventé pour te mettre dans cet état ?

Je regardais Kate son visage changea et c'est la fureur qui prit le dessus. Elle se tourna vers lui le toisant d'un air mauvais, Josh recula devant son air.

- Ne dis plus du mal de lui, plus jamais tu entends ? Maintenant tu vas dégager avant que je ne te brise les dix doigts, ce qui serait compliqué pour continuer d'exercer en tant que chirurgien. Le toubib ouvrit la porte et sortit sans demander son reste. Je regardais ma muse, elle passa ses mains sur son visage en soufflant. Puis parti telle une automate jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je m'arrêtais à la porte entendis l'eau couler, elle allait prendre un bain apparemment. Je regardais autour de moi, je n'étais pas venu souvent de mon vivant ici. J'en profitais donc pour visiter plus en détail son appartement, mon regard fut attiré en premier lieu par la bibliothèque, je constatais qu'elle avait toutes mes œuvres, j'en fus content, flatté qu'une femme aussi formidable est lut mes oeuvres, je savais bien qu'elle était une grande fan. J'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et oh mon dieu si je n'étais pas déjà mort, je ferais un arrêt direct. Kate venait de surgir hors de la salle d'eau entièrement nue, elle se dirigea vers moi, je me crispais, elle me regardait, me voyait t'elle ?

- Heu Kate, euh ben, euh, tu, haha, tu es nue ! Elle ne me répondit pas s'approchant de moi à l'extrême, elle n'était plus qu'a quelques millimètres de moi lorsqu'elle me traversa de part en part. Prit un livre et repartit dans la salle de bain, j'eus juste le temps de voir de quel livre s'agissait il, le dernier Nikki Heat : Heat Rise avant de la voir disparaître derrière la porte. Je ne pouvais pas ressentir la chaleur ou mon cœur mort ne pouvait s'emballer mais à la vue de cette femme sublime, nue, je ne pouvais que réagir, j'aurais voulu être vivant pour aller la rejoindre et lui faire l'amour passionnément. Lui prouvant combien je l'aimais toute la nuit mais bon mon état de non vie posait un problème assez conséquent.

Une bonne heure avait passée et ma partenaire n'était toujours pas sortie de la salle de bain, je commençais sérieusement à me faire du soucis, j'espérais qu'elle n'avait pas fait une bêtise, non, ça ne ressemblait pas à ma Becky c'était une battante. J'attendis un moment puis ne pouvant calmer mon angoisse, je décidais d'aller vérifier. Je pris une grande aspiration puis traversait la porte, cela faisait tout drôle de traverser la matière, je me retrouvais de l'autre coté avec la tête qui tournait quelque peu.

Je me tournais et la vis, elle semblait s'être endormis, ses yeux étaient bouffis et rouges, elle avait encore pleuré, ce qui me brisa. Je l'appelais.

- Kate… Kate réveilles toi tu vas attraper froid ! Elle gémit, une larme coula sur sa joue.

- Rick … Je déglutis, je voulais tant la toucher, mon cœur se serrait de tristesse pour elle mes larmes coulèrent.

- Kate réveille toi ! Je tentais de poser une main sur la joue de Kate et contre tout attente, je ne traversai pas son visage, non comme si mon corps était redevenu solide, je pouvais enfin la toucher. Les larmes embrumant mes yeux, je me penchais sur elle, embrassant ses lèvres des miennes, je reçu une violente décharge électrique qui me propulsa en arrière. Kate se réveilla brusquement :

- RICK !

- Je suis là Kate ! Regardes je suis là ! Mais bien sur elle ne me voyait pas et lorsque je voulu la toucher de nouveau je la traversais. Elle sortit du bain, je me retournais pour ne pas voir son corps, celui là même qui m'appelait. Elle enfila son peignoir et sortit.

Dans la cuisine elle se servit un verre de vin qu'elle bu cul sec, puis un second, qu'elle finit tout aussi rapidement.

- Kate ne fait pas ça !

- Je ne peux pas Rick… Se dirigeant vers son lit, elle s'y effondra en pleurs.

- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…Je m'allongeais à ses cotés.

- Je t'en pris Kate arrêtes de pleurer ! M'approchant de mon amour, je me serrais contre elle, l'attirant à moi, là encore, le contact se faisait, je ne savais l'expliquer mais je parvenais à la sentir, la toucher. Je calais ma tête dans son cou l'embrassant. Elle frémit.

- Rick … Kate se blottit contre moi comme si elle aussi pouvait me sentir. J'embrassais ses cheveux, j'étais au comble du bonheur.

**Kate**

Comment vivre sans lui, c'était impossible. Il avait pris une si grande place dans ma vie, l'envahissant, la comblant du manque que ma mère avait laissé. Et maintenant lui aussi était mort…Par ma faute, il avait voulu me protégé et était mort sans que je puisse lui dire à quel point je l'aimais. Sans avoir pu essayé quelque que chose avec lui. J'aurais aimé sentir ses mains sur moi, ses caresses, ses baisers, nos corps unis dans des étreintes passionnées, j'en avais rêvé tant de fois sans jamais osé et à présent plus jamais cela ne serait possible. J'en étais si frustré que je venais à en ressentir sa présence, des contacts furtifs sur ma peau, j'aimais ça mais c'était juste mon cerveau qui me fabriquait ce genre de sensations pour rendre la situation moins pénible mais tout était faux, non, je ne pouvais pas à cet instant sentir son visage contre mon cou, ses baisers sur celui-ci. Oh mon Dieu je le voulais tellement.

- Rick … Je me retournais pour sentir ce contact encore plus intense comme si j'étais vraiment dans ses bras, je sentis ses lèvres dans mes cheveux, ses mains dans mon dos me serrant fort. C'était impossible mais je m'en fichais, si c'était un rêve, je ne voulais plus jamais me réveiller.

J'ouvris les yeux et je le vis, non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui pourtant, je le voyais il était là devant moi dans les mêmes vêtements qu'il portait lors de la fusillade. Il me souriait aussi magnifique que dans mes souvenirs. Peut importe que cela ne soit qu'un rêve ou autre. Je voulais me laisser aller. Je voulais même si cela n'était qu'illusion le sentir sur moi, en moi. Je devenais certainement folle mais peut importe si je pouvais le ressentir, le toucher l'embrasser lui faire l'amour même si tout cela n'était que mensonge et utopie. Je me hissais à lui et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ressentis une violente décharge électrique me traverser comme dans la salle de bain mais cette fois le contact de ses lèvres ne s'estompa pas, je sentais sa bouche faire pression sur la mienne, sa langue demandant l'accès. Ce que je lui accordai sans mal, trop impatiente de le goûter. Ce fus comme un orage, une tempête plutôt, rien à voir avec notre baiser échangé sous couverture, c'était bien plus fort plus puissant, plus intense que tout ce que j'avais pu connaître auparavant. J'étais transporté dans un autre monde. Je l'entendis gémir ce qui accentua mon envie.

- Oh Kate voit moi. Je le regardais dans ses magnifiques yeux de glace.

- Je te vois…Rick… Il plongea son regard dans le mien :

- Je t'aime Kate, je t'aime tant… Mon écrivain embrassa ma tempe, mes yeux redescendant jusqu'à ma mâchoire en passant par ma joue au préalable puis continua son exploration de mon visage le parsemant de baisers pour enfin arrivé à mes lèvres sur lesquels il y déposa un doux et délicieux baisers. J'étais transportée sur un nuage d'ivresse, je ne pouvais imaginer qu'il soit aussi tendre. Il m'aimait cela ne faisait aucun doute autant que moi je l'aimais, j'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière et pourvoir lui dire combien il compte pour moi. Je fermais les yeux savourant ce moment de magie que mon esprit et mon cœur m'accordaient.

- Kate … Regarde moi. Non je n'osais pas les rouvrirent car si je le faisais, il ne serait plus là et mon rêve se terminerait, faisant face à la réalité.

- Mon amour regarde moi, profites de cet instant. Je sentis ses lèvres se poser dans mon cou, l'embrassant, son souffle m'électrisait … Souffle ? J'ouvris les yeux, il me regardait, oui, il était bien là !

- Rick … Soufflais je.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi cet instant que nous vivons nous est permis Kate mais profitons de l'instant présent. Et sur ses paroles, il embrassa ma clavicule, défaisant la ceinture de mon peignoir dévoilant ainsi mon corps nue, offert pour lui, je le voulais tellement que les questions ne se posaient plus, peut importe si c'était un rêve ou la réalité, s'il était présent ou pas, je voulais vivre même en songe ce que j'avais toujours voulu, être sienne. Je le vis me regarder ou tout du moins me contempler, il semblait émerveillé.

- Oh mon Dieu Kate tu es si magnifique. Je le regardais touchée, je caressais sa joue, sa peau était si douce pour un homme. Nos regards se mélangèrent comme si souvent nous l'avions fait par le passé mais cet échange était encore plus intense. Je lisais dans le sien du désir mais aussi de l'amour, de l'adoration, tout cela pour moi. Qu'avais je fait pour être aimer d'un homme si merveilleux ? Je voulais rester dans ses bras pour toujours, si je devais mourir à cet instant pour être à ses cotés alors j'attendais la mort avec envie…

**Rick**

Mon Dieu qu'elle était belle son corps était divin, si je n'étais pas déjà mort, je mourrais de bonheur à cet instant. Elle s'offrait enfin à moi mais je n'étais plus de ce monde qu'elle ironie. Pourtant je ressentais tout ses baisers, sa peau, mon désir s'accroissant au fur et à mesure de mon exploration du corps de ma muse. Je sentais les picotements dans mon bas ventre ceux là même annonçant la réaction physique du corps d'un homme, pourquoi ? Je ne vivais plus pourquoi cela était il possible ?

Je parcourais son corps nue de mes mains lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir, oh mon Dieu s'il vous plait, j'aimerais tant revenir en arrière et tout recommencer. Lui avouer que je l'aime vraiment, sans sniper, sans balle, sans peur de la perdre, je voudrais pouvoir la séduire, être un homme et assumer mes sentiments et me battre pour elle, pour que nous puissions vivre notre amour, je sais qu'elle a peur… je le sais cela, si seulement j'avais eu les couilles de faire le premier pas, de la rassurer… Je la vis sourire :

- Lâche ! Je ris, oui, j'avais été un lâche et à l'heure d'aujourd'hui j'aurais tout donné pour réécrire l'histoire…

- Je te laisse une chance ! Je levais la tête et vis un type tout de noir vêtu apparaître devant moi ! Interloqué, je le regardais.

- Mais qui êtes vous ?

- L'ange de la mort, celui la même qui est venue exaucer ton vœu !


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila une suite rapide mais courte ecrite en co avec mc cartney CAskette forever a donné son avis et corrigé j'espere que vous aimerez, la suite arrivera bien plus tard !**

**Chapitre 2**

- L'ange de la mort ?

- Oui tu as demandé une seconde chance, nous te l'accordons. J'ouvris de grands yeux.

- Comment ça ? 

- Tu regrettes de ne pas avoir eu le courage de lui avoir avoué tes sentiments, je dis tu as une seconde chance ! Je te donne cette chance, tu as une semaine !

- Une semaine pour quoi ? Criais je.

- Une semaine pour la séduire faire le premier pas l'aimer comme il se doit, la faire flancher et abattre ses barrières.

- Rien que ça ! Soufflais- je.

- Tu devras aller de l'avant mais jamais lui parler de ta condition, elle devra céder d'elle-même réaliser son amour pour toi sans avoir le but de te sauver !

- Donc je suis déjà mort quoi ! L'ange sourit :

- Non pas si tu lui parles avec ton cœur, elle a juste peur ! Je sais combien tu l'aimes montre lui ! Dans une semaine si tu réussis tu revivras dans le cas contraire…

- Dans le cas contraire ? Demandais-je.

- Dans le cas contraire tu ne voudrais pas savoir, réussis !

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que si je ne réussis pas je serais condamné à errer dans les Abymes…

L'ange ne dit rien ce qui confirma mon intuition.

- Tu peux refuser et je t'emmènerais avec moi, tu seras heureux là haut, sans aucune restriction terrestre ou contrainte quelconque.

- Rick… Je regardais l'amour de ma vie, elle pleurait de nouveau. Ma décision était prise.

- Oui mais qu'est ce que le paradis sans elle…J'accepte !

- Es tu certain ? Si tu échoues ce sera une éternité de souffrances pour toi !

- Donc aucune différence si je refuse, sans elle… plus rien n'a d'intérêt, je ne suis qu'un esprit errant au paradis ! L'ange sembla troublé par ma pensée.

- Très bien, tu as une semaine, une semaine pour qu'elle reconnaisse ses sentiments, une semaine pour qu'elle se dévoile, ne gâche pas le temps. Tu vas revenir au moment où tu t'interposes pour la sauver, tu ne serras pas tuer cette fois. J'acquiesçais.

- Ok mais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi, quoi ? Me demanda la mort.

- Pourquoi m'accordez vous une seconde chance ? L'ange sourit.

- Tu l'as demandé !

- Oui mais vous n'exaucez pas tous les souhaits des vivants, si ?.

- Seulement ceux des âmes sœurs, elle aussi à souhaiter pouvoir revenir en arrière dans ce cas pour tout recommencer, une chance vous est accordée, ne la gâchez pas.

- Merci !

- Non ne me remercie pas car tu risques très gros le sais tu ? Une vie d'errance est comparable à l'enfer mais en pire, tu ressentiras tout, la tristesse le désarroi, tu verras ceux que tu aimes vivre, mourir… Tu la verras elle sans plus jamais pouvoir la toucher, lui parler et puis lorsqu'elle partira, tu ne la retrouveras pas et là encore tu erreras sans jamais pouvoir la revoir… Je déglutis. Regardant Kate pleurer, m'appeler,

- Même au paradis ce serait l'enfer, je ne veux pas qu'elle passe sa vie être malheureuse, je l'aime trop pour cela.

- Je prends le risque !

- Dans ce cas, l'ange leva la main. Je l'arrêtais.

- Attendez ! Je veux lui dire…et la sentir encore si jamais cela ne devait plus se reproduire. La mort s'inclina montrant ma muse, de la main.

- Tu as deux minutes avant de revenir ! Je ne perdais pas de temps et rejoignais mon aimée au plus vite, la prenant dans mes bras. Elle se blottit contre moi.

- Ne me laisse plus jamais Rick… Je l'embrassais sur le front longuement savourant sa peau, son odeur.

- Plus jamais mon amour, je vais revenir pour toi, nous aurons une chance…Elle ouvrit les yeux me regardant de son sublime regard de jade. Puis se hissa à mes lèvres, qu'elle emprisonna des siennes. Ce fut un long et savoureux baiser, que je rompis sentant l'heure du départ arriver ou devrais je dire du retour.

- Kate écoutes ton cœur, je t'en prie, je t'aime Kate… Elle ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre mais la fin de sa phrase se perdit dans le tourbillon qui me transportait.

- Je t'ai… Je souris devinant la fin. J'entendis des coups de feux puis Kate se mit à courir. Je réagis instantanément et la suivit, nous arrivâmes sur les lieux de ma mort, elle n'avait pas vu le tireur. Je bondis sur elle de nouveau.

Me revoilà, à la scène fatale. Je ne pus que hurler son nom et me jeter sur elle. Je fermais fortement les yeux me rappelant la douleur atroce de la balle me pénétrant. Mais aucune douleur, ou du moins aussi vive. Beckett me poussa assez sauvagement. Je vis la colère et l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

- Castle !

C'était la panique, un petit sourire étira mes lèvres...Mais le regard noir de Beckett, me fit presque regretté de ne pas avoir reçu la balle.

- Tu aurais pu te faire tuer...

- Mais non voyons...

Je me levais, mais grimaçais...j'avais bien dit que la douleur n'était pas si atroce.

- Castle...ton bras !

Je regardais ce dernier, j'avais reçu la balle, l'ange m'avait dit que je n'aurai rien pourtant. Je le pris comme un avertissement de ne rien dire, sinon ma mort était éminente. Mais je ne pus me poser longtemps la question, Beckett était déjà sur ma blessure.

- C'est rien !

- Comment ça, rien ?

Le regard de Beckett ne croisait pas le miens, et je voulais qu'elle me regarde.

- Kate !

Effet réussit, elle leva ses yeux vers moi, j'y vis la peur. Ce n'était pas dans la poche tout ça. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de parler, que déjà on me transporte autre part. Merde, je perdais du temps précieux.

_6 jours, 23 heures et 46 secondes...avant ma mort...ou ma vie_


	3. Chapter 3

Voila le chapitre 3 arrive plus tôt que prévue on est trop inspirées ! Donc toujours en co avec McCartney caskett a démissionné ne trouvant rien aà ajouté à nos povs qui est : Rick : Mac Kate : me

Mais il participe en donnant son avis et sa correction !

Nous vous remercions pour vos coms et attendons les suivantes avec impatience, bon trève de blabla suite now !

**Chapitre 3**

**Kate **

L'ambulance arriva et prit en charge Castle, je les suivais sans dire un mot, toujours en colère mais surtout terrifiée à l'idée que j'aurai pu le perdre ce soir, par ma faute qui plus est. Son bras baigné de sang me faisait trembler. Quelques mètres plus à droite et c'était son cœur qui prenait, cette pensée m'arracha un léger râle que je cachais en toussotant. Dans l'ambulance le silence c'était fait entre nous. L'ambulancier avait perfusé Rick ce dernier avait grimacé, se plaignant de la piqûre, je souris malgré moi quel gamin. J'aimais tant lorsqu'il agissait ainsi, cela m'agaçais bien sûr mais aussi et surtout m'amusais, rendant ma vie bien plus drôle qu'elle ne l'était. Je me rendais bien compte qu'il m'était indispensable, vital devrais je dire, j'avais besoin de lui comme de l'air que je respirais, j'étais dépendante. Il avait pris tant d'importance dans ma vie, je le réalisais bien, en fait, je l'avais compris depuis longtemps mais de là à l'admettre et l'accepter c'était autre chose. J'avais si peur de le perdre.

Arrivé à l'hôpital il fut prit en charge rapidement et alors qu'il se faisait examiner dans un box, moi je faisais les cent pas, rongeant mes ongles nerveusement. C'était trop je ne pouvais pas être si dépendante, non, je devais faire en sorte de prendre un peu de distance pour reprendre mon indépendance, celle là même que j'avais perdue en me rapprochant de lui. Mais rien que l'idée de m'éloigner m'était intolérable mais comment faire dans ce cas ? Me rapprocher encore plus, commencer une relation ? Et si cela ne marchait pas que deviendrions nous, je ne supporterai pas à coup sûr, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Je devais lui parler, je franchis donc le rideau avec vigueur, l'interpellant en lui demandant s'il voulait que je le raccompagne, il me sortit une de ses répliques Castelienne avec un sourire craquant. J'allais lui répondre lorsque le médecin entra et ce qu'il annonça me fit l'effet d'une bombe, j'étais sous le choc, je le regardais mais lui fuyait mon regard pourtant c'était mon rôle en général de fuir. Des milliards de pensées traversèrent mon esprit en l'espace d'une minute, mon Dieu, non, pas lui, s'il vous plait pas lui. Je lui pris le bras l'entraînant avec moi, j'évitais tout contact en général mais là j'en avais besoin, il fallait que je le touche pour sentir sa chaleur. Un silence c'était instauré entre nous, je ne savais pas quoi dire ou faire, seulement lui tenir le bras à défaut de le prendre dans les miens pour le serrer fort contre moi.

Arrivé dans la voiture je pris la parole ne pouvant plus retenir ma question, lui demandant ce qu'il y avait, sa réponse m'anéantit, je ravalais ma salive difficilement.

A son tour de me poser une question qui me mit dans un état second, je démarrais en trombe, bouillonnent, pourquoi me demandait il cela ? Il insistait cela me mettais mal à l'aise car cette question m'inquiétait, j'avais pas envie de répondre à une question pareille, c'était trop difficile. Je m'énervais contre lui contre son insistance qui m'inquiétait, me stressait, il me cachait quelque chose, je lui en fis la remarque mais là encore il détourna la conversation avec un sourire enjôleur. Puis dit une chose qui eut l'effet de transformer mon estomac en champ de bataille, refaire son testament pourquoi, c'était idiot, il n'allait pas mourir demain ou dans une semaine, n'est ce pas pourquoi me disait t'il ça.

Je restais la nuit auprès de lui, inquiète au possible, je ne pus bien évidement pas fermer l'œil et au petit matin, je me levais pour partir. Avant cela j'allais dans sa chambre pour voir s'il dormait. Entrant à pas de loup, je m'approchais du lit. Je l'observais dormir, il était si beau et semblait si paisible comme si... Mon cœur s'accéléra je me penchais sur lui prêtant l'oreille, je fus rassurer lorsque je sentis son souffle chaud contre ma joue. Je le regardais de nouveau ses lèvres étaient entre ouvertes j'avais une furieuse envie de ses dernières, mordant les miennes violemment, je me redressais et sortit de la chambre précipitamment.

Depuis hier j'avais la nausée tellement mon inquiétude était grande, il me cachait assurément quelque chose de grave, il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, je ressentais une urgence émaner de lui, comme s'il avait quelque chose à accomplir rapidement et que s'il n'y parvenait pas cela lui coûterait cher. Je déglutis pensant encore à sa question comme si ne pas accomplir ce qu'il devait faire lui coûterait la vie.

**Rick  
><strong>  
>La balle n'avait que frôlé le bras. Mais, je vis Kate, marcher de long en large de l'autre côté du rideau. J'étais assis sur la civière, attendant le retour du docteur, mais ma nervosité ne me quittait pas. Je regardais ma montre avec une panique extrême, ok je suis peut-être un peu…beaucoup théâtral même, mais je ne souhaitais pas mourir. Et surtout comment faire ouvrir les yeux à ce bout de femme ? L'ange avait dit des âmes sœurs ! Bordel, je n'avais que 7 jours…non que 6 jours et quelques poussières pour lui faire réaliser son amour.<p>

Ça faisait trois ans que je lui lançais des signaux de détresse, avec de gros S.O.S. Singe, Obèse, Souriant. Singe, euh, parce qu'on descend tous de là, non ? Obèse, bah ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai un peu d'embonpoint comme avec E. Et souriant, je ne fais que ça depuis trois ans. J'étais pas pour pensé à H.E.S, parce que franchement H.E.S, ne veut rien dire…Tandis que S.O.S…

- Castle !

Kate me sortis de mes pensées, un peu trop mélanger, en ouvrant le rideau avec force.

- Umm ?

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi…?

- Euh…c'est prudent ?

Mais quel con je suis, mais je plaquais sur mes lèvres, un sourire que je croyais charmant, mais je sentis plus que c'était un sourire de pauvre type. Je me levais donc, avec toujours la grimace de pauvre type, quand le docteur arriva.

- Monsieur Castle…Oh détective Beckett…

- Docteur…je suis passée chercher Castle. Déclara ma muse.

- Pas de problème…Mais Monsieur Castle, il va falloir revenir me voir bientôt, il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète sur vos radiographies…

Je sentis Beckett se raidir à mes côtés, sans trop savoir pourquoi…Je n'osais pas la regarder, mais je sentais bien son regard plongé sur moi. Je ne pus que faire un signe de tête au docteur. J'étais convaincu que sur mes radios, il y avait l'ange de la mort. Bon c'est correct, ne riez pas de moi. C'est possible, j'en suis sûr, de toute façon je le sentais toujours présent sur mon épaule, avec un couteau sur ma gorge, au cas où je parlerai à Beckett de ma mort éminente. C'était sûrement lui la pression sur mes épaules, oui c'est ça. C'était l'ange de la mort qui me rappelait mon futur, et non la fatigue et la peur.

Mais je fus de nouveau tiré de mes pensées morbides par Kate qui me prit le bras. La chaleur de sa main sur moi, me fit bien sentir que j'étais vivant…pour l'instant. Elle était silencieuse, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je la suivis dans son silence. Nous marchions, en silence, avec contact physique…Ok son bras était sous le mien, sûrement pour me soutenir. Mais c'était un bon début non ? Je pris place, comme toujours, côté passager. Mais elle ne démarra pas la voiture, je me tournais vers elle, un sourcil levé en signe de question.

- Elles ont quoi tes radiographies ?

- Pardon ?

- Le docteur a dit…

- Il a sûrement vu une grosse tache noire quelque part…

Par tache noire moi je parlais de la mort, je ne pensais pas deux secondes que tache noire, pour Beckett, voulait dire autre chose. Non, j'avais bien vu son visage devenir blême, mais dans mon cerveau de parano, je croyais qu'elle avait compris elle aussi que tache noire voulait dire : l'ange de la mort. Alors j'essayais de changer de sujet, qui peut-être en temps normal, aurait été une rigolade. Mais je ne pensais qu'à tâche noire ange de la mort.

- Tu ferais quoi s'il te restait qu'une semaine a vivre ?

Kate plongea ses yeux verts dans les miens, quand elle a ses regards c'était déjà assez difficile de rester un gentleman, mais là, quand la mort ne souhaite que me planter son couteau dans la gorge, c'était encore plus difficile.

- Quelle question…

Elle démarra la voiture avec rage, elle fit même grincer les pneus. Elle roulait assez vite, les mains serrées sur le volant. Pour ma part, je ne voulais pas délogé du concept : s'il te restait une semaine.

- Non sérieux…Tu ferais quoi avec une semaine à vivre…

Je la vis serrer les dents, pourquoi elle réagissait comme cela ? C'etait pourtant une question anodine.

- Je ferai pleins de choses…

- Comme ?

- Castle !

- Moi…j'en profiterais au max. Oui…

- Pourquoi tu parles de ça ?

- Comme ça, j'ai pensé a ça…

- Tu t'ai dis, allons que ferait Beckett avec une semaine à vivre… ? Simplement comme ça ?

Je souris à son agressivité, je ne comprenais pas que son attitude était axée sur la tâche noire qu'elle prenait pour une maladie incurable…Non, non je ne pensais pas a ça, en ce moment. Sinon je n'aurais pas dit ce que j'allais dire.

- Je crois que je vais refaire mon testament…Tu m'avais promis de t'occuper d'Alexis…Ça tient toujours ?

- Arrêtes ok ? Ce n'est pas drôle…

Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour ne pas les laisser s'échapper. Ça me fit mal de la voir comme ça, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer chaque moment propice à une déclaration en règle de Beckett.

- On meurt tous un jours Kate…

Je sais l'effet que je fais quand je l'appelle par son prénom. Dans le fond c'est la seule chose dont je suis sûr. Pour le reste, c'était assez difficile, il avait eu plusieurs signes, mais je ne sais pas lire ce genre de signe. Encore moins aujourd'hui.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence. Une ombre sembla passée à côté de moi, normal, je suis en voiture, nous roulons, donc il y a des ombres. Mais, moi, là à cet instant, je crus voir l'ange de la mort rire de moi. Et croire qu'un être suprême rit de sois, c'est pas du tout agréable. Comme s'il croyait que la mission qu'il m'avait donnée était de toute façon pas réalisable. Ce n'était pas me connaître.

Elle monta avec moi dans mon appartement, toujours sans un mot, elle s'assit sur le divan. Et un miracle se produit, pas le miracle que j'espérais, mais un petit miracle.

- S'il me restait une semaine…Je voudrais les passer avec les gens que j'aime…

J'en restais surpris, mais je m'approchais d'elle, et m'assis à mon tour sur le divan, l'écoutant, le cœur battant.

- … En essayant de ne pas penser à ma mort…Rick ?

L'utilisation de mon prénom était un fait rare, tellement rare, que j'en ouvris la bouche de surprise.

Mais elle le répéta, alors je me secouais la tête et la regardais.

- Oui ?

- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ?

J'avais envie de lui hurler que oui, que j'allais mourir dans 6 jours et encore moins de poussières, mais je ne fus capable que de lui sourire.

- Oui détective, pleins de choses…

- Sérieusement !

Je sentis mon sourire se figer, mais je me repris vite.

- Non…rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas…

Je m'étirais, j'étais totalement épuisé, et mes yeux se fermaient tout seul. Les traîtres, pourquoi mon corps ne sentait pas l'urgence de ma situation.

- Va te coucher, Castle…Je resterai cette nuit, pour être sûre que tout est en ordre…

- Je vais bien Beckett…

- Oui c'est vrai, moi aussi quand je vais bien, je ne demande aux gens ce qu'ils feraient s'il leur restait une semaine à vivre…Oh et en passant...tu ferais partie des gens que je verrais, s'il me restait une si peu de temps.

1-0 Beckett. J'étais trop épuisé pour la contredire et encore plus pour me réjouir, et la savoir dans ma maison, durant mon sommeil. Je gardais un peu d'espoir qu'elle ait froid cette nuit, et qu'elle vienne me murmurer son amour, dans le creux de mon oreille. Dans mon lit, dans mes bras, je ne pus fantasmer plus longtemps à ce beau scénario, je m'endormis aussitôt.

Le réveil fut brutal, par un téléphone. J'ouvris un œil, frustré de me faire réveiller en plein rêve érot…Bah un beau rêve, quoi. Je tendis la main vers mon portable, et je répondis

- Caaaastle.

- Je suis partie tôt, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, et tu dormais si bien…Mais nous avons un cadavre…

La première pensée qui traversa mon cerveau embrouillé de sommeil, c'est qu'elle était partie sans me réveiller…La deuxième, fut qu'elle était entrée dans ma chambre, m'avait vu dormir…

- Castle ?

- Oui, oui…j'arrive.

- Tu vas bien ce matin ?

- Oui, merci…Mieux qu'hier.

- Tant mieux, on t'attend…

Je m'assis dans mon lit, regardais l'heure. 7H04 AM. La peur me reprit au ventre…Je me levais, et alla affronter une journée de plus.

5 jours 21 heures, 35 minutes et 29 secondes…avant ma mort…ou ma vie


	4. Chapter 4

Donc voici le chapitre 4 un de notre fic à moi Madoka chargé de Beckett et à McCartney de Castle, je tiens aussi à remercier Caskett pour l'idée du contexte du baiser. Merci aussi pour vos com's j'espère que ça vous plait encore donc à vos claviers !

**Chapitre 4**

**Kate**

Je raccrochais en soupirant. Il me disait que ça allait mais je savais que c'était faux quelque chose le préoccupait et je voulais savoir quoi, il était toujours là pour moi alors il est normal que je le sois pour lui aussi mais surtout je voulais savoir.

Toute la nuit, oui toute la nuit j'avais retourné la situation dans tous les sens, était il mourant ? Était-il menacé ou que sais-je dans tout les cas, pourquoi, pourquoi ne me disait-il rien, j'avais la prétention de penser que nous étions amis, ne me faisait-il pas assez confiance pour se confier. En fait plus je réfléchissais et plus je me disais que je ne savais rien de lui, il se confiait que très rarement à moi, je lui confiais tant de choses mais la réciproque ne l'était pas. Je constatais que je ne connaissais pas grand-chose de lui seulement ce qu'il voulait bien me dire. Il me parlait tout le temps de sa fille, me demandant des conseils, j'adorais qu'il me fasse autant confiance pour cela j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être spéciale pour lui dans ces moments mais je me rendais compte que cela me gênait à présent qu'il ne me confie pas d'autres choses sur lui, ses peurs, doutes personnelles autres que celles qui concerne sa princesse comme il l'appelait. Je ne demandais pas à savoir tous ses secrets mais pour le coup cette fois, je voulais savoir à tout prix, j'en avais assez de me torturer les méninges. Je n'étais pas du genre à pousser les gens à la confidence enfin tout du moins en dehors de mes enquêtes bien sûr. Mais là je sentais vraiment que quelque chose de grave le tracassait. S'il s'était agit d'Alexis, il m'en aurait déjà parlé. Donc ça le concernait lui directement.

J'arrivais sur les lieux du crime, garant la voiture sur le côté, je soufflais en sortant, cette affaire tombait vraiment mal, je n'avais pas la tête à pouvoir me concentrer car mon for intérieur me hurlait que bientôt j'allais le perdre, pourquoi ? Je ne saurai l'expliquer, appelez ça l'intuition féminine mais j'en étais quasi certaine.

Alors quoi faire pour que cela n'arrive pas ? Allez de l'avant et envisager autre chose avec lui ? Mais au fond est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose. Si je lui disais ce que je ressentais et que je le perdais malgré tout où en serais-je ? Je me serais ridiculisé encore une fois. Comme lorsqu'il était parti avec son ex pour les hampton's.

- Kate ? Je n'avais pas remarqué Lanie qui était devant moi me dévisageant. Je regardais autour de moi et me rendais compte que j'étais plantée en plein milieu du parc où l'on avait retrouvé le corps. Mon amie avait certainement dû me parler me faire son rapport mais je n'avais même pas écouté ça me ressemblais tellement pas.

- Pardon Lanie, tu peux répéter !

- Oui chérie mais ça ne va pas ?

- Manque de sommeil, j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer. Lanie me regarda perplexe.

- Hum comme si cela était la première fois que tu manquais sommeil, d'habitude ça ne gêne rien, quelque chose semble te préoccuper ! Arg elle est perspicace elle me connaît trop bien. J'allais lui répondre lorsqu'un café fumant arriva sous mon nez.

- Hey, hey détective ! Il se tourna vers mon amie.

- Bonjour doc ça va ?

- Pourquoi j'ai pas droit au petites attentions, moi aussi. Castle rit.

- Ah ben c'est un privilège réservé juste à Beckett, le café ! Je souris, oui, juste pour moi seule…

- Moui ben je ne bois que du thé moi. Castle sourit.

- J'en prends note doc ! Je fronçais les sourcils, mordant mes lèvres en espérant bien qu'il n'emmènerait jamais du thé à mon amie, je voulais que ses attentions ne soient seulement que pour moi. Je regardais Lanie qui semblait comprendre mes pensées.

- Mouais pas grave whriter boy, laissez faire !

- Non, non y a pas de raison, vous aurez un délicieux thé fumant la prochaine fois que l'on se voit.

Quoi comment osait-il, je ne voulais pas qu'il ait des attentions envers d'autres femmes. Je lui lançais un regard noir. Il me regarda et sourit. Il se foutait de moi en plus ? Non mais je rêve là.

Lanie toussota, un sourire sur les lèvres elle aussi. Se payaient ils ma tête ? Ils n'avaient pas intérêt.

Après nous avoir fait son compte rendu elle partit avec la morgue mobile. Quand à Castle et moi nous partîmes interroger les témoins que nous avions à disposition sur place. Puis la famille de la victime vint au commissariat et après une longue discussion, nous commencions à réunir tous les éléments. Lanie nous appela quelques heures après pour nous dire qu'elle avait fini l'autopsie. Castle s'éclipsa en me disant qu'il me rejoignait. C'est donc seule que j'allais à la morgue.

- Hey Lanie !

- Hey Darling, ton ombre n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non il a dit qu'il me rejoignait. Mon amie sourit.

- Alors que t'arrive t'il ? Je soupirais, j'avais vraiment besoin de parler.

- C'est Castle !

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée, c'est toujours Castle mais pour que tu m'en parles, ça doit vraiment être grave.

Je lui racontais tout depuis la fusillade à ma nuit passée chez lui en passant par l'hôpital et les radios sans oublier la question de Castle qui me stressait depuis …

- Oh et tu crois qu'il est malade ?

- Je ne sais pas Lanie, je lui ai demandé s'il me cachait quelque chose et il a prit en plaisantant.

- Mais toi tu ne l'a pas pris à la rigolade.

- Pas du tout, non, j'y ai pensé toute la nuit, sans trouver ce qui pouvait le préoccuper. Je soupirais de nouveau.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, très mauvais ! Elle allait me répondre lorsque nous fûmes interrompues par Castle.

- Hey me revoilà ! Il avait un gobelet à la main, un seul ? Je compris donc qu'il était pour mon amie, ça c'était trop, il n'avait pas droit. J'étais la seule avec qui il devait être adorable, la seule à qui il devait réserver ce genre d'attention. Je lui pris le gobelet des mains et en bu un bonne gorger.

- Euh c'était pour Lanie ! Dit-il penaud.

- Oh Castle pardon. Je tendais le gobelet à Lanie.

- Désolée !

- Ben euh … Je vis ma légiste préférée prendre le gobelet et le poser sur le coté, je savais qu'elle ne le boirait pas. Je souris satisfaite, ainsi je serais la seule femme à qui Castle ferait attention.

Après le compte rendu d'autopsie nous montâmes pour ajouter ses éléments au tableau. Les heures défilaient et on n'avait rien. Castle s'était de nouveau éclipsé, il revint un café fumant à la main qu'il me tendit.

- C'est vraiment pour moi ou destiné à Karposky ? Il me regarda surprit.

- Oh jalouse lieutenant ?

- La ferme Castle. Dis-je plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu, arrachant la tasse des mains de mon partenaire. J'en bu une longue gorgée savourant ce café parfait pour moi, il l'était toujours de toute manière. Je vis mon écrivain se pencher sur moi.

- Rassures toi, je ne porterais plus jamais de thé à Lanie ! Je rougis violemment m'étouffant presque avec mon café. J'étais si gênée d'avoir été percée à jour si facilement.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux Castle ! Criais-je presque mais en fait je pensais t'as intérêt.

Je regardais l'horloge il était déjà 22h30, Esposito et Ryan étaient rentrés, en fait toute la crime était rentrée même le nouveau capitaine Gates, enfin sir ! Je souris à cette pensée quelle drôle de femme. Je passais ma main sur ma nuque, elle me faisait souffrir mais pas seulement, mes cervicales aussi me tiraient.

Le stress et ma nuit sans sommeil n'arrangeaient rien. Je sentis les mains de Castle sur mes épaules, je me crispais.

- Vous êtes trop tendue lieutenant pas bon pour vous !

- C'est pour cela que vos cervicales vous font souffrir.

- Castle… c'est…booon ! Je fermais les yeux, c'était plus qu'agréable ses mains sur moi, c'était au mon Dieu délicieux. Je me laissais faire, je n'étais plus qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains divines. Des frissons parcouraient tout mon corps, ce simple massage me procurait un plaisir si intense que je gémis et son souffle sur mon cou, oui son souffle chaud, brûlait ma peau. Je me mordais les lèvres pour retenir mes gémissements successifs. Il était doué vraiment très doué et moi j'étais complètement déconnectée de la réalité, sur un nuage d'ivresse. Je me laissais aller en avant afin de lui donner un meilleur accès, son massage se transformait en caresses, j'aurais dû l'arrêter mais j'aimais qu'il me touche, il provoquait par ses mains des sensations que je n'aurais pas cru possible avec seulement des caresses. Ma raison m'avait complètement abandonnée, j'étais complètement sa merci, je ne parvenais plus penser concrètement, il me rendait folle d'ivresse… 

**Rick  
><strong>  
>Déjà d'avoir mes mains, sur la peau si fragile de sa nuque, me rendait fou. Si en plus je sentais sa respiration devenir saccadée, c'était l'enfer devenu réalité, ou le paradis, ou les deux mélangés dans mon cœur, qui ne savait plus trop comment battre dans ma poitrine. J'avais déjà fait mentalement mon testament, quand j'avais déposé mes doigts sur sa nuque. Car je m'étais dis, que je devais être suicidaire de tenter un truc pareil, qu'elle allait me tuer sur place. Mais… mes mains c'étaient foutu de ma gueule en me disant presque : Tu es condamné de toute façon. Alors sans me demander mon avis, qui n'aurait pas été négatif de toute façon, elles ont sautés les pieds en premier sur le cou de Kate…Oui oui, mes mains ont des pieds…<p>

Donc les décharges électriques ont commencés dès l'effleurement de sa peau. Si c'était cette sensation de mourir électrocuté c'était avec grande joie que j'accepterais de mourir comme ça. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, mais doigts se promenaient sans gêne, sur cette peau. Elle était chaude, douce, tout simplement venue d'une autre planète pour être le complément de mes doigts, de mes mains, et sûrement de ma bouche. Ma tête se pencha légèrement, comme pour faire le même trajet de mes doigts, mais avec mes lèvres. Mais cette fois-ci je réussis à me contrôler. Mais, les frissons qui apparaissaient sur la peau de Kate étaient-ils réels ? Oui ? Non ? Elle pencha la tête vers l'avant, laissant plus d'espace à mes mains. La terre sembla s'ouvrir sous mes pieds (mes vrais pieds, pas les pieds de mes mains). Je deviens fou, au sens littéral et réel. Mes mains se firent plus pressentes, plus sensuelles. Ce n'était plus seulement un massage, mais une caresse. Et avec une caresse, les respirations changent, pour ma part c'était presque un gémissement. Pour Beckett aussi. 

Elle du sentir le tremblement de mes mains, car elle tourna la tête vers moi. Ses yeux, oh Mon Dieu, ses yeux étaient presque noirs, ses lèvres entrouvertes. Je crois que je peux me faire pardonner l'Acte qui va suivre, par un manque total de jugement.

Je me penchais rapidement vers ses lèvres, pour y déposer les miennes, qui trouvèrent naturellement leur place sur les lèvres de ma muse. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous nous retrouvions dans cette situation, de nos lèvres si collées. Mais c'était la toute première fois par contre que je sentis ses dents, sur ma pauvre lèvre. Mais c'était doux, elle me mordillait la lèvre inférieure avec tellement de douceur, que d'un gémissement roque, j'approfondis le baiser.

J'allais vivre, c'était le décompte final de ma mort, pour celle de ma vie ? Pourquoi dans ma pauvre tête d'écrivain un peu trop extraverti, je croyais qu'un seul contact de langue avec Beckett, allait me sauver la vie ? Mais le gémissement de Kate, me sortit de ma léthargie cérébrale et lui donna ce qu'elle semblait vouloir…

Alors je me levais tranquillement, et d'une pression sur son si joli visage, je la fis se lever aussi.

Débout l'un en face de l'autre, c'était justement propice à un contact…Un contact plus fusionnel. Alors je collais mon corps contre le sien, je dus me pencher quelque peu, car même avec ses talons hauts, si je voulais coller mon basin contre le sien, je devais me mettre à sa hauteur. Voila une première dans le chapitre rapprochement Rick et Kate, nos bassins ne s'étaient jamais, oh grand jamais touchés. Et là, ils semblèrent ne vouloir faire qu'un.

Le son qui me parvenait aux oreilles semblait, justement me donner la grâce de me dire : Voila mon vieux S.O.S, tu ne mourras pas de sitôt. Mais le grognement que j'entendis dans ma bouche…Attendez ! Un grognement, mais c'était pas le mien, comment pouvait-il venir de ma bouche ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, Kate avait sa bouche sur la mienne, donc son grognement entra littéralement dans ma bouche. Mais bon ce n'est pas intéressant, non surtout pas, car elle se décolla de moi. La perte de sa chaleur sur me corps, me fit frissonner. Ok, ce n'était pas juste la perte de chaleur, mais aussi le regard surpris qu'elle me lançait. Elle semblait voir que c'était moi qu'elle embrassait. Je n'étais pas capable de déchiffrer son regard. Était-elle dégoûtée ? Était-elle fâchée ? Amoureuse ? Déçue ? Mais elle détourna le regard pour prendre l'objet qui sonnait. Car c'était son portable, et non la musique de ma survie. Elle répondit.

- Beckett…

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien, et me souriait…Alors mes lèvres s'étirèrent. Pour s'effacer aussi vite quand j'attendis le reste de la conversation.

- Oh Josh !

Josh, merde comment j'ai pu oublier Josh. Il était quand même un gros morceau dans la vie de Kate…

- Oui…non…

Elle riait. Elle avait un sourire…La déchirure de mon cœur me semblait plus douloureuse que la balle qui m'avait enlevé la vie. Je devais me soutenir quelque part, sinon j'allais tomber. Je me retenais sur le bureau de Kate, tentant de capter son regard mais elle se détourna, et s'éloigna de moi…Pour parler avec Josh plus tranquillement.

Adieu vie, Adieu monde pourri. Pourquoi moi ? Qu'avais-je fais pour mériter qu'on ne m'aime pas… 

Avec un dernier regard vers ma muse, l'amour de ma vie…Mon bourreau… je me retournais….Pour aller mourir en paix.

4 jours, 22 heures, 32 minutes et 55 secondes, avant ma mort…car pour ma vie, on laisse tomber non ?


	5. Chapter 5

Donc voici notre chapitre 5 les rôles ne changent toujours pas, J'ai la belle et Mac Le beau !

Tous nos remerciements pour ceux qui lisent même s'ils ne commentent pas !

**Chapitre 5**

**Rick  
><strong>  
>La 3e guerre mondiale aurait pu se déclarer dans mon salon, que rien n'aurait été pire que le sentiment qui circulait dans mes veines. Un sentiment de mort…Ce n'était plus du sang que j'avais, mais de la poudre. Mon sang était séché, vieux et tout en poudre. Bah, du moins, j'en avais plus beaucoup. J'étais devant la glace de la salle de bain, à me regarder le visage…Qui était morbidement morbide. Oui, oui, mon visage étais mort. Vide de couleur, vide d'amour et d'émotion. J'allais mourir dans 3 jours, dans 72 heures, dans 4 320 minutes, dans 259 200 secondes, dans plusieurs centaines de milliers de battements de cils. Je ne vous avais jamais dit que j'avais une calculatrice dans la tête…Ou c'était tout simplement mon cerveau qui déraillait. Mais chaque instant sonnait à mes oreilles, comme les cloches de la cathédrale Notre-Dame, à Paris. Et à mesure que les cloches semblaient jouer une symphonie de la mort, mon dos se courbait comme Quasimodo.<p>

Dans le fond, mon dos ne se courbait pas, je me laissais juste tomber par terre, sur le plancher de céramique de la salle de bain. Mais je me voyais bien en Quasimodo, pleurant son Esméralda, qui lui préférait Phoebus. Mais ce Phoebus n'avait pas de Fleur -de-lys…juste Esméralda.

Pourquoi devais-je penser a Victor Hugo ? Pourquoi pas à Roméo et Juliette ? Peut-être parce que même si Roméo meurt, il avait l'amour de Juliette…Moi je n'ai pas l'amour de Beckett. Les tremblements de mes lèvres, me firent tout d'abord penser à un tremblement de terre à New York, mais non c'était pire. C'était le tremblement de terre de mon corps… Donc un tremblement de l'Être. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues, sans ma permission. Les maudites. Mes épaules ne se contrôlèrent plus, ma bouche s'ouvrit et je hurlais toute ma douleur qui c'était logée dans mon ventre.

Affronter la mort une deuxième fois n'était pas ce qui me fit perdre les pédales. Non, je l'avais déjà vécue, et qui ici présent, QUI, pouvait dire qu'il allait vivre pour la deuxième fois sa mort. Ironique de dire vivre sa mort, car je ne me sens plus du tout vivant présentement.

Oui mon cœur bat à une vitesse folle, oui les larmes sortent de mes yeux, ma respiration est bruyante, tout mon corps tremble. Mais ce n'est pas vivre ça. C'est affronter pire que la mort. C'est vivre la mort de tout espoir d'avoir l'amour de la personne que l'on aime.

Je hurlais de nouveau, les poings serrés. Comment j'ai pu me tromper à ce point ? Comment j'ai pu me laisser berner par ses si jolis yeux, par son magnifique sourire. Elle n'est que cœur de pierre, que coquille vide. Et elle m'avait vidé avec elle. Elle avait siphonné tout le bon en moi. Elle était tellement magique, tellement d'une bonté sans borne. Tellement parfaite comme bourreau.

Oui les amis, quand on a mal, on pense le pire, et le meilleur de l'être aimé. Sinon c'est insoutenable. Mais c'est déjà mortellement insupportable…de ne pas être avec elle. J'avais tellement chaud.

J'enlevais ma chemise, que je passais par-dessus ma tête et le lança dans la baignoire. Je jetais un regard sur ma poitrine, mon ventre non parfait, qui avait pourtant fait le bonheur de plusieurs femmes. Pourquoi pas elle ? Parce qu'elle avait monsieur docteur qui a malgré tout le corps parfait. D'un coup de talon, j'enlevais avec rage mes souliers. Je défis ma ceinture et retira avec rage mon pantalon. Il m'étouffait, comme s'il voulait m'assassiner. Me voila en caleçon, mon corps presque nu, pleurant comme un bébé.

Je suis loin d'être le jeune mannequin qui pose pour les magasines de sous vêtements mais j'étais tout simplement un homme normal. Des femmes avaient aimés mon corps. Pourquoi pas elle ?

Parce qu'elle était parfaite, avec un corps parfait, un sourire parfait, un visage parfait…Parce qu'elle aime la perfection…Et moi je n'étais pas la perfection fait homme.

J'étais Richard Castle, auteur de renom, mais homme ordinaire. Bah oui, vous allez me dire qu'on pense toujours du mal de nous même quand on est triste. Oui c'est vrai, mais je suis triste là. Je me dirais que je suis beau….demain, là je retourne à ma souffrance.

Je me laissais glisser, dos au sol, le visage vers le plafond, mais avec un petit sourire en coin, je ne changerai pas, malgré ma douleur. Je serai toujours porter à parler seul, et essayer de me convaincre que tout va bien aller. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, aujourd'hui je me savais périmé Je connaissais ma date d'expiration. Dans 3 dodos.

Mais me voila entrain de prier. Je me remis à hurler

- VIENS ME CHERCHER TOUT DE SUITE…

J'abandonnais la bataille, je laissais Becket a Phoebus…euh a Josh. A ce grand brun si parfait, avec un beau sourire, conduisant une moto. Mais je ne voulais plus souffrir. La douleur ne part jamais, la souffrance de l'âme reste à jamais. Impossible de réparer une âme. Impossible de dire, vite une greffe d'âme. Et je préférais mourir à la seconde que de vivre la mort de mon âme en direct.

- ARRÊTE DE ME FAIRE SOUFFRIR, VIENS MERDE…

Je croyais le miracle arriver quand je sentis mon corps devenir froid. Je tendis mes bras en croix, un sourire aux lèvres.

- je t'aimerai toujours Katherine Beckett.

Les minutes passèrent et rien ne se produisit, je sentis même mon corps redevenir chaud. Dans une ultime tentative, je bougeais légèrement vers la droite, et mon corps redevenait froid. Et c'est là que la raison me frappa. J'étais couché sur de la céramique, et la céramique est froide. Pauvre con !

Je fermais les yeux, et je pleurais maintenant en silence. Aucun hurlement ne sortit de mon ventre, ni de ma gorge. Les yeux fermer, je pu revivre notre baiser, ressentir son corps trembler contre le mien, ses lèvres cherchant les miennes. Sa langue chaude…

Et attendre de nouveau le téléphone sonner, revoir son sourire au son de la voix aimer, la voir me tourner le dos, pour être en intimité avec lui.

Me voila, vide. Je n'ai enfin plus aucune douleur, plus aucune envie, si ce n'est que de mourir. Je bloquais ma respiration, déposais ma main sur mon ventre. Je devenais un robot, un être sans émotion, un peu comme Michael dans La femme Nikita, froid devant la belle et grande blonde qu'était Nikita…

…Mais elle l'aimait son Michael…Merde aucune histoire d'amour, où il n'y a pas d'amour. Jane Eyre ? Non. Même dans Robocop il y avait de l'amour…MÊME TERMINATOR !

Bah oui terminator, il y a de l'amour…mais je ne partirai pas dans l'explication. Car j'entendais quelqu'un cogner à ma porte. Je souhaitais que ce soit la mort, qu'il avait oublié, qu'il pouvait passer n'importe où. Donc je me levais tranquillement, en caleçon. Il me prendra comme je suis.

Je me rendais à ma porte, en traînant les pieds, j'ai beau vouloir mourir, je ne pouvais quand même pas courir ! J'ouvris la porte.

Et j'avais raison c'était la mort…Mais la mortx2. Toute émotion venait à nouveau de quitter mon corps, j'étais catatonique…devant Kate Beckett.

**Kate  
><strong>  
>J'avais devant moi une vision à la fois merveilleuse et assez inquiétante. Merveilleuse parce que j'avais l'homme de mes rêves devant moi à moitié nu mais aussi inquiétante car son visage reflétait quelque chose de terrifiant. La détresse, la tristesse mais pire… la mort. Je déglutis. Je regardais le pansement qu'il avait à son bras me rappelant les conditions de sa blessure et même si la balle ne l'avait qu'effleuré, je frissonnais en pensant que quelques centimètres plus à droite, c'était en plein cœur que la balle aurait atterrit<p>

- Rick… Son prénom était sortit tout seul de ma bouche, si j'avais été inquiète au début pour lui là cela allait au-delà, j'étais plus qu'horrifiée.

- Kate… Me répondit il simplement.

Il me laissa entrer et alla s'affaler sur le canapé, toujours en caleçon, sa tenue face à moi ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde, en fait je le sentais ailleurs. Il n'était pas présent dans cette pièce, son corps était là mais son esprit… Je déglutis de nouveau, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

Je m'asseyais à ses cotés, sans oser le regarder. Il ne disait rien, ce qui me préoccupait, lui qui était un puits sans fond de paroles. Il avait les mains crispées sur ses genoux, je posais une des miennes sur l'une d'elle. Il ne réagit même pas seule sa main se décrispa sous la mienne, c'est déjà un début.

Je le regardais sur sa peau les poils se hérissaient

- Tu as froid ? Dans sa tenue cela ne m'étonnait guère.

- Vas t'habiller ! Aucune réaction de sa part. Je soupirais. Me levais puis pris ses mains pour le faire lever. Il n'omit aucune résistance et se leva à son tour. Je l'entraînais jusqu'à sa chambre où je le fis s'asseoir sur le lit puis commençais à chercher des affaires pour l'habiller. Lorsque chose fut faite, je tentais encore une fois de le faire réagir. Je posais ses affaires à ses cotés en lui demandant de se vêtir mais là encore, il ne réagit pas en complète catatonie. Je le regardais, son attitude me déstabilisait complètement. Je le voyais trembler légèrement les dents serrées, je pris donc l'initiative de le vêtir.

- Rick, lève toi ! Il s'exécuta et je lui enfilais un pantalon en lin noir, je nouais le cordon pour retenir ce dernier puis le fis s'asseoir de nouveau pour lui enfiler son tee shirt, la proximité était ingérable, je sentais l'odeur de son parfum se diffuser à mes narines, je soufflais pour me reprendre mais ma tête me tournait. Me penchant en avant pour ajuster le dos, je sentis son nez s'enfoncer dans mes cheveux comme s'il les humaient, sa respiration dans mon cou, je commençais à perdre pied cette situation devenait des plus dangereuses pour ma raison, je m'éloignais donc et constatais qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Pinçant mes lèvres, j'observais les siennes me remémorant ce baiser échangé au commissariat :

Un baiser si merveilleux, qui m'avait transporté, un baiser au-delà de tout, semblable à celui échangé lors de notre mission sauvetage mais en mille fois plus intense et passionné, j'avais faillis défaillir et franchir la limite, si ce maudit téléphone n'avait pas sonné. Je me souvenais de la conversation d'avec Josh, je m'étais éloignée car je voulais lui fixer un rendez vous pour parler avec lui. C'était important que je le fasse en direct et non par téléphone et lorsque j'étais revenue à mon bureau Rick n'était plus là. A ce moment mon cœur s'était serré si fort que j'avais eu du mal à reprendre ma respiration. Un point s'était formé dans ma poitrine et ne m'avait plus quitté depuis, la douleur était telle que j'avais eu l'impression qu'on m'avait tiré dessus une nouvelle fois, le sentiment d'urgence s'était accru et je ne parvenais plus à calmer ma détresse, j'étais partie aussi vite que je pouvais rejoignant Josh qui m'attendait déjà chez moi :

J'entrais déposant mes clés sur la commode à coté de la porte. Josh vint me rejoindre un verre de vin dans chaque main. Il m'embrassa demandant l'accès à ma bouche que je ne lui accordais pas me reculant :

- Il faut que nous parlions, Josh !

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je vais pas apprécier ce qui va suivre.

- Josh, cette année avec toi m'a vraiment fait du bien, je veux dire, je n'avais que le travail les collègues…

- Et Castle avec une autre femme que toi. Je le regardais surprise.

- J'ai été un lot de consolation Kate ? Je me précipitais dans ma réponse.

- Non Josh, je…

- Arrêtes de me mentir soit au moins franche avec ça !

- Oui au début mais plus après…

- J'étais quoi après ?

- Je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, oui beaucoup…

- Mais tu ne m'aimes pas, tu ne m'as jamais aimé !

- Bien sur que si mais …

- Mais tu n'es pas amoureuse ! Je ne répondis rien car il n'y avait rien à dire, non je n'étais pas amoureuse, tout du moins… pas de lui.

- J'espère qu'il sait la chance qu'il a ! Je le regardais surprise encore une fois.

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Castle !

- Je ne l'ai pas mentionné ! J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Je déglutis, il m'embrassa sur le front.

- Sois heureuse Kate ! Et sur ses paroles, il quitta mon appartement en posant les clés à coté des miennes. Je fermais les yeux en soupirant, et maintenant, qu'allais je faire… ?

Je revenais au présent et l'interpellais. Il ouvrit les yeux me regardant de ses beaux yeux bleus qui à cet instant ne reflétaient plus rien.

- Rick que se passe t'il ? Il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux mais ne répondais pas à ma question.

Je le fis s'allonger et là, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Je le regardais, il semblait si fatigué, complètement éteint. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une boite vide devant moi. Je posais une main sur sa joue, je le sentis frémir.

- Rick dis moi ce qui ne va pas, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Il ne me répondit pas. Son mutisme commençait à m'agacer. Je me levais furieuse.

- Bien débrouilles toi seul, moi, je m'en vais tu m'énerves ! Je me dirigeais vers la sortie et ajoutais :

- Pour info si ça t'intéresse j'ai rompu avec Josh ! Puis je sortis, même là il n'avait eu aucune réaction

Je soupirais, las, éreintée, Alexis et Martha absentes, je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul, non, je ne pouvais pas… Je ne voulais pas. J'enlevais ma veste et m'allongeais sur le canapé, j'aurais pu aller dans la chambre d'ami mais dans cette dernière, il n'y avait pas son odeur… celle qui imprégnait le plaid posé dessus. Je m'en saisis et me couvrit avec, fermant les yeux, je m'endormais presque immédiatement, les senteurs de Rick m'imprégnaient presque comme s'il me serrait dans ses bras…

**Rick  
><strong>  
>Lorsque la porte de la chambre se referma, je repris une conscience, elle avait quitté Josh. Le brouillard dans lequel j'étais avait été assez épais pour ne pas voir que Kate m'avait habillé, m'avait couché. Mais pas assez épais pour perdre cette phrase. Josh n'était plus dans sa vie…Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que j'étais devenu Lancelot, parce que Arthur n'était plus là.<p>

Oui je sais encore une histoire d'amour où les héros meurent, mais je vous rappelle que je VAIS mourir.

Les cheveux de ma muse sentaient tellement bon la cerise. Mon nez avait était fait naturellement pour se perdre dans ses magnifiques cheveux.

Kate ?

J'attendais de légers ronflements dans le salon.

Kate !

Elle n'avait pu se résoudre à me quitter.

Kate…

Je fermais les yeux un sourire aux lèvres.

3 jours, 15 heures 24 minutes et quelques secondes…Avant ma vie…Ou ma mort, oui, oui ma vie peut être...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Kate**

Je me réveillais en sursaut, trempée de sueur, en larmes, je venais de faire le plus horrible des cauchemars, J'avais revécu le jour où pour me protéger Rick c'était mis en avant mais contrairement à la réalité, ce n'était pas au bras qu'il avait été touché mais son cœur. La balle traversait son dos pour atteindre son cœur sans en ressortir, il m'avait regardé et j'avais vu la vie quitter son corps avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur moi, c'était si réel que je tremblais de tout mon être, haletante. Je tentais de me calmer, mon Dieu c'était si horrible, je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever l'image sans vie de Rick dans mes bras et moi pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, en le suppliant de ne pas me quitter. Je remerciais le ciel que ce ne soit qu'un rêve car je n'aurais pas pu supporter cette réalité. Je soupirais passant une main sur mon visage. Puis me levais, je m'étais endormie comme une masse hier mais la nuit n'avait pas été réparatrice pour autant, j'étais vidé, à bout. Mon rêve n'était pas anodin, non, avoir vu Rick dans l'état dans lequel il était, m'avais fais si mal. Je revoyais encore ses yeux fixant le vide, départis de leur âme, celle que j'aima,is tant.

J'avais vraiment besoin d'une douche mais n'ayant pas d'affaires de rechange, j'allais devoir rentrer chez moi pour cela mais surtout j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un parce qu'a l'heure actuelle j'avais envie de hurler.

J'enfilais donc mon manteau et rassemblais mes affaires que j'avais laissées sur la table basse. Puis pliais le plaid qui m'avait couvert sans oublier de l'humer avant afin de m'imprégner de son odeur à ''lui''

Avant de partir j'allais vérifier que tout allait bien pour Castle. J'entrais dans la chambre aussi discrètement qu'hier. J'entendais son souffle régulier, je m'approchais du lit et m'y assis tout près de lui au niveau de sa hanche. Je le regardais un long moment, endormi, il semblait si paisible. Je me pinçais les lèvres en regardant les siennes, mon cœur en pleine bataille actuellement sur mes sentiments pour lui à ce moment hurlait de réagir. Je soupirais, réagir mais dans quel sens. IL était si important pour moi, oui mais ces sentiments que j'avais pour lui étaient si forts que j'étais terrifié. Une voix dans ma tête raisonnait, celle de mon ancien partenaire, Royce…si seulement, petite… Je caressais la joue de Rick, ce dernier était si profondément endormi qu'il ne sentit pas mes lèvres se poser sur les siennes, je les laissais un long moment savourant leur douceur et tentant de maîtriser mes tremblements. Une main posée sur son cœur l'autre toujours sa joue. Puis quittant ses lèvres à regrets, je restais un instant mon visage contre le sien, appréciant son souffle contre ma joue, les yeux clos.

- Rick je t'… Je soufflais.

- Je te retrouve dans un moment. Dis je en me levant sortant de la chambre en courant. Cela devenait une habitude de fuir.

Je devais aller voir Lanie, il n'étais que 6h du matin, je la savais sûrement avec Esposito dans ses bras et ceux du sommeil à cette heure surtout qu'elle avait été de garde toute la nuit mais je ne pouvais pas attendre pour lui parler, c'était trop urgent, oui trop urgent, pourquoi cette urgence ? Je ne sais pas mais depuis plus de 3 jours elle devenait de plus en plus omniprésente.

J'arrivais chez Lanie peu de temps après mon départ, j'hésitais avant de frapper, j'allais la déranger à coup sur mais le temps m'était compté. Je ris toute seule, comment ça était compté ? Comme si Rick allait mourir dans peu de temps. Pourtant mon rire ne dura pas, cette pensée sonna tout sauf faux. Et je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi elle envahissait mon esprit chaque jour un peu plus.

Je frappais assez fortement, bien plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, ma nervosité se jouait de moi. La porte s'ouvrit sur Esposito torse nu n caleçon, je n'y prêtait même pas attention et forçais le passage sans même être invitée à entrer.

- Beckett ? Que fais tu là ?

- Je dois parler à Lanie tout de suite. Semblant m'entendre mon amie sortit de la chambre.

- Kate ? Ma chérie que t'arrive t'il ? Me demanda t'elle s'approchant de moi.

- Je dois te parler Lanie ! Je me tournais vers Esposito.

- Seule à seule ! Il regarda sa petite amie puis sourit :

- Ok, je vais dans la chambre. Ne voulant pas que les oreilles indiscrètes de mon lieutenant traînent derrière la porte, je lui dis :

- Il va être l'heure d'aller au commissariat, tu as des gens à interroger aujourd'hui il me semble ! Il me regarda la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts puis regarda Lanie qui lui fit signe de la tête.

- Ok, bon je peux prendre une douche avant ?

- Chez toi oui ! Dis je. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

- Okayyy ! Bien j'ai droit de m'habiller avant ou je dois partir à poil !

- Fais vite s'il te plait ! Répondis je. Mon amie rit devant mon empressement. Je me sentais un peu coupable de mettre hors de chez ma légiste son petit ami mais ce que j'avais à dire à Lanie devait rester entre elle et moi.

Après qu'Esposito soit parti je regardais mon amie, hésitante, elle me sourit posant une main sur mon bras.

- Assied toi je vais nous préparer un thé !

- Je préférais un café, s'il te plait !

- Naturellement. Me répondit elle souriante.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle vint s'asseoir près de moi, tendant ma tasse de café que je saisis comme une toxicomane en manque de coke. Elle m'observa puis au bout de plusieurs minutes prit la parole :

- Bon tu vas me dire ce qui se passe Kate ? Je la regardais en soupirant, je sentais mon courage disparaître peu à peu, je me mordis les lèvres.

- Je… Castle… Il… Je pris une grande aspiration.

- Il me cache quelque chose de grave, j'en suis sûre, il semble si loin…

- Oui ça j'avais cru comprendre que tu avais cette impression mais en quoi est il différent ?

- Je ne sais pas Lanie, il a un air grave que je ne lui connaissais pas et … Je mordis mes lèvres fortement rougissant.

- Nous nous sommes embrassés… Je vis mon amie ouvrir la bouche puis cette dernière se fendit en sourire, elle me serra dans ses bras.

- Enfin mon Dieu, ce n'est pas trop tôt, et c'était comment.

- Troublant... Perturbant… Envoûtant… Magique…

- Je savais que vous feriez des étincelles tout les deux, j'espère que t'as couché avec !

- Lanie ! Dis je gênée.

- Ben quoi ? après un baiser pareil, vous n'avez pas pu tenir, déjà sans cela on avait l'impression qu'a tout moment vous alliez arracher les vêtements de l'autre alors après un baiser vous n'avez pas pu vous retenir.

- Nous étions au commissariat !

- Et alors y'a pleins d'endroit chouette dans un commissariat ! Me dit elle un sourire rêveur sur la face. Je souris comprenant qu'elle devait parler en connaissance de cause.

- En fait je t'avoue que j'en avais vraiment très envie, faire l'amour avec lui…Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Josh … Murmurai je.

- Oh, oui c'est vrai ce chirurgien de malheur mais sérieux ma chérie combien de temps vas-tu te voiler la face. Tu ne l'aimes pas du moins pas d'amour.

- Je sais Lanie… Mon amie fut surprise de ma révélation.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai mis un terme à la mascarade. Le sourire de Lanie réapparut sur son doux visage.

- Cache ta joie.

- Désolée mais je peux pas ne pas sourire, tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu largue cet abruti.

- C'est pas un abruti !

- Wouais c'est toi qui le dis ! Je sentais qu'elle omettait de me dire quelque chose sur Josh mais je m'en fichais, il était du passé.

- Alors tu es retournée chez whriter Boy et tu l'as violé ! Je la regardais les sourcils levés.

- Oui, enfin il était plus que consentant !

- J'aurai aimé mais…

- Mais quoi encore, Josh out, qu'est ce qui a retenu Kate Beckett de sauter sur Richard Castle et de le lui faire l'amour passionnément toute la nuit.

- Il était éteint, Lanie…

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis allé chez lui, il m'a ouvert en caleçon et…

- Tu ne lui as pas sauté dessus en lui arrachant ?

- Lanie s'il te plait c'est sérieux !

- Pardon ! Me dit t'elle faussement désolée. Je la regardais en coin un sourire léger sur mes lèvres.

- Il était là sans être là, son corps était là mais son esprit lui était parti. J'ai dû le vêtir, je l'ai couché, il n'a pas réagi et je me suis même énervée, je lui ai fait croire que je partais et je lui ai dit que j'avais rompu.

- Et là il a sauté de joie et t'as arraché tous tes vêtements ! Je lui lançais un regard noir.

- Okay, je la ferme. Répliqua t'elle en levant le mains en signe de rédemption.

- Il n'a pas réagi Lanie… Rien, nada, même pas un sourire… C'est trop tard pour nous…Il … Mon amie m'interrompit.

- Il est fou de toi ! Il n'a pas réagi mais comprends le, tu l'embrasses, pas d'un simple smack, non un baiser qui vous transporte tous les deux dans un autre un monde, d'un baiser que vous avez tant attendu tant de temps mais toi après ça tu cours vers Josh.

- Pour rompre !

- Mais il ne l'a pas su à ce moment, tu ne lui as rien dit sur le coup !

- Parce qu'il est partit, lorsque j'ai raccroché, je me suis retournée et il n'était plus là, je n'ai pas pu lui dire…

- Oui mais pourquoi as-tu décroché. Kate, tu aurais pu refuser l'appel, lui parler puis après rappeler Josh. J'ouvris la bouche et la refermais, je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça.

- Avoue que cet appel t'a sauvé car tu étais si bouleversée que tu ne savais pas où tu en étais. Je baissais la tête, oui elle avait entièrement raison cet appel m'avais permis de fuir encore une fois.

- Je l'aime Lanie, je suis folle amoureuse de lui mais… j'ai si peur que ça me bloque.

- Mais de quoi ? D'être heureuse enfin avec lui ?

- De le perdre, que ça ne marche pas entre nous et que nous perdions tout ce que nous avons construit durant des années.

- Et si ça marchait ? Je la regardais sans rien dire.

- Tu crois sincèrement que la peur évite le danger, Kate ?

- Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir vivre comme ça combien de temps encore ? Un silence se fit.

- Je ne veux pas tout gâcher, ce mur en moi est si solide Lanie, avec l'assassinat de ma mère :

- Une partie de moi est mort assassinée aussi !

- Je n'ai jamais réussi à construire quelque chose avec un homme car le fantôme de ma mère me hante, jour et nuit.

- Mais peut être est ce parce que tu n'avais pas trouvé le bon ! J'ouvris la bouche mais Lanie me fit taire d'un geste de la main.

- Sérieusement ma chérie depuis près de 4 ans vous, vous tournez autour, vous vous allumez, j'ai vu vos regards, vos phrases terminées par l'autre, c'est si beau, Kate. Sais tu combien de fois j'ai eu envie de te gifler pour te remettre les idées en place, tu l'as tant fait souffrir bien sur tu ne le voyais pas, ce n'était pas volontaire, heureusement car tu aurais été une personne odieuse

- Mais Kate, vous vous êtes entre déchirés si longtemps ne crois tu pas qu'il est temps d'arrêter votre jeu et d'enfin vous donner une chance. Un silence se fit entre nous. Je savais qu'elle avait raison mais en handicapée des sentiments, je ne savais pas comment agir.

- Je sais tout ça Lanie, je sais que je l'aime plus que tout, oui mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Tu attends qu'il se lasse. Qu'il parte avec une autre femme de lassitude à t'attendre, c'est ça que tu veux te réveiller un jour en pleurant en te disant si seulement….

- Les paroles de Lanie résonnèrent dans ma tête écho à celles de Royce, non je ne voulais pas de ces regrets, non je ne voulais pas le voir heureux avec une autre, je savais ce que ça faisait, j'avais déjà expérimenté la chose et c'était si insupportable que j'avais cru mourir de chagrin, non je le voulais pour moi et personne d'autre mais comment faire, comment faire évoluer les choses ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'entre nous il y avait un amour platonique, comment le faire passer au réel et concret, je ne savais pas j'étais perdue, j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir mais en avais je seulement ?

**Rick  
><strong>  
>Le réveil avait été brutal, d'autan plus que je me retrouvais seul, et en vie, dans mon appartement. Je me donnais une tape sur la tempe, pour être sûr que la soirée d'hier avait bien eu lieu. Je commençais fort a douter du bien fondé de cette mise a mort d'hier. J'avais bien essayé de faire un suicide de l'âme ?<p>

Mais une chose dans le salon, me fit montrer que je n'étais pas du tout un cinglé. Mon divan avait été utilisé. Oui et par une fort jolie jeune femme en plus. Un regain de vie, J'avais un regain de vie, enfin…

Je me sentis comme Edmond Dantès qui vient de sortir de prison après 14 ans. Oui, et je vais devenir le Comte de Monte-Cristo contre la Mort. J'allais me venger de la Mort ! Ok c'est sûrement un périple plus difficile que ce que Dantès à fait dans le roman d'Alexandre Dumas. Mais vengeance reste un plat qui se mange froid…ou chaud ? Non, non c'est froid. Je me préparais donc à aller donner vengeance a cette Mort, qui ne souhaitait juste me voir échouer.

…Et le tout en 3 jours. Les cheveux de Beckett sur les cousins de mon divan me montraient qu'elle tenait a moi. Mais 3 jours ce n'est pas assez. Et aussi, je ne voulais pas mourir. Oui je sais, après la petite scène que vous avez vue hier, vous vous dites. Ah on le savait. Oui, peut-être que vous le saviez, mais pas moi. Je secouais ma tête, je n'aime pas quand je parle seul. Mais mes meubles me narguaient. Ou c'est tout simplement que je devenais fou. Ou que toute cette situation me rendait fou. Oui je préfère cette théorie si bien trouvée.

Alors je m'apprêtais à sortir, pour aller rejoindre Beckett au poste, et la rendre folle d'amour pour moi.

Mais quelque chose dans ma poche me fit sursauter. Non, pas vrai, pas déjà la Mort ? Non, crétin, ton portable. Je le pris, et remarqua que c'était mon docteur. Ah oui, les fameuse tâches noires sur mes radiographies, ou changer un pansement, qui de toute façon était de trop, car je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur. Et je venais à me demander, si la blessure m'avait déjà fait mal. Mais mon portable insistait et sembla hurler : répond bordel de merde.

- Allo ?

- …

- Là tout de suite…?

- …

- J'arrive.

Mon plan d'amour devait attendre, j'étais attendu à l'hôpital. Et sûrement l'aile psychiatrique avec la Mort sur mes radiographies. Pourquoi ce docteur avait une voix si douce. Il était mon médecin de famille, il n'avait jamais été si gentil avec moi. Voila, je me voyais déjà avec une camisole de force, à hurler que la Mort veut ma mort. Oh que c'est bizarre a dire. Mais je ne peux pas aller en psychiatrie, je ne suis pas fou. Si ?

Aurais-je rêvé ma mort. Tout ça n'est que le fruit de mon imagination ? Je me sentais devenir comme le personnage de Jack Nicholson dans One Flew Over the Cuckoo's N'est après sa lobotomie. Je me secouais la tête, en entrant dans le taxi qui me transporta jusqu'à l'hôpital. Et je me calmais quelque peu dans la voiture, car à la radio classique il y avait la 9e symphonie de Beethoven. J'aimais bien cette musique…

Mais dans mon délire de psychotique, un mal de cœur me prit. J'avais de la sueur qui coulait partout sur mon corps. Au lieu de me calmer et me dire que c'était la nervosité. Je me fis paniquer encore plus, car 9e symphonie de Beet' pour moi égalait lavage de cerveau comme dans A Clockwork Orange. Moi voila partit dans des délires cinématographiques. Je fermais les yeux et essayais de toute mes forces à penser a Star wars.

Et la force fut avec moi, car ma respiration se calmait.

- Arrivé m'sieur.

Je payais ma note, avec un bon pourboire, car j'étais un homme généreux. Et c'est avec un calme olympien que je me rendais dans le bureau du médecin. J'étais vraiment un Jedi, un formidable Jedi, à qui il restait trois jours a vivre. Je cognais a la porte.

- Entre Richard…

Je pris place sur la chaise devant mon docteur, qui me regardait dans les yeux. Une fois assis, il se levait rapidement.

- Bon…Si mes calculs son bon, il te reste moins de 3 jours. Alors, j'ai élaboré quelque plans pour t'aider à venir àbout de ta mission.

Je sursautais, quoi ? Quel plan ? Comment il pouvait…

- Minutes…Comment ça trois jours ?

- Comment ça, comment ?

Quelle drôle de question.

- Mais comment savez vous qu'il me reste trois jours ?

- Bah voyons Ricky…

- Non, non pas de voyons.

Je me levais, avec une peur épouvantable. Que m'arrivait-il ? Étais-je vraiment fou…Ou bien ?

- Vous êtes qui docteur ?

- Comment je suis qui ?

Il semblait quelque peu insulté, je ne voyais pas pourquoi. Comment pouvait-il s'avoir que j'allais mourir dans moins de 3 jours…et quel mission ? Oubliant que je lui avais demandé de se dévoiler.

- Et quelle mission ?

- Pour le détective Beckett,. Voyons Ricky ça va ?

- Si je vais bien ? Non docteur je ne vais pas bien. Je vais mourir dans moins de 3 jours fauché par la mort, une deuxième fois. Et là j'ai mon docteur devant moi qui veut me DONNER DES PLANS…NON DOCTEUR, JE NE VAIS PAS BIEN.

Je hurlais sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je crois les amis, que j'ai les nerfs à vif. Et le comble, c'est qu'il me souriait, il me fit signe de m'asseoir. Voila, j'avais imaginé cette conversation, où le docteur était mon Fred comme dans Drop Dead Fred. Oui c'est ça, le doc était mon ami imaginaire. Mais je me rassis quand même. Il sortit de son tiroir un ÉNORME livre, qui portait le titre : Richard A.E. Rodgers Castle.

- Je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose…

La voix du docteur permis a mes yeux d'arrêter de contempler le livre, pour plonger dans les siens.

- Quoi Docteur ?

- Attend je cherche…5 ans. Non ? Ah voila 14 ans. Tu as eus un accident de voiture, et tu étais blessé. Je suis venu te prendre dans mes bras, et tu t'ai endormi sur moi. Oui c'est ça, j'ai totalement oublié de te dire qui j'étais. Et à 32 ans aussi, quand tu as eu ce couteau dans la cuisse. Je crois que j'ai toujours perdu mes moyens devant ta fascination pour la mort…Et la quand la Mort m'a annoncé ta mort. Je suis désolé de pas avoir été la. J'ai des âmes assez casses coup je dois dire, mais je l'ai convaincu de te ramener à la vie. Que de toute façon tu allais sûrement te remettre en danger de mort. Et je me suis dis…

- J'ai vraiment cette conversation avec vous ?

En lui disant ça, je me pinçais le bras assez sauvagement. Mais une gifle sur le visage me fit sursauter. Le docteur venait-il de me gifler ? Avec mon cœur qui battait sur la joue, je ne pus que voir que c'était réel.

- Oui Richard tu as bien cette conversation, et ton scepticisme nous fait perdre du temps précieux.

Je suis monsieur croyant moi, mais la, je devais bien vous dire : Que jamais j'aurais pensé avoir une conversation avec mon ange gardien. L'éclair de génie, je ne suis pas le maître du macabre pour rien.

- Tu es mon ange gardien ?

- Euréka !

- Bah bordel pourquoi pas l'avoir dit avant ?

Mon ange levait les yeux au ciel, tout comme Beckett. Kate. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait des plans.

- Alors, tu as des plans il parait ?

- Oui mon grand.

- J'attends !

- Tu vas voir Kate, et tu lui déclares ton amour…

- …

- Quoi tu n'aimes pas ?

- J'attends d'entendre les autres, avant de me prononcer sur ce plan impossible.

- C'est le seul que j'ai…

Je tapais sur le bureau.

- Ça sert a quoi d'avoir un ange gardien aussi paumé que sois

- Mais réfléchis bien mon Ricky…Tu lui dis ton amour, tu verras sa réaction.

- Elle a un temps de réaction aussi rapide qu'un escargot.

- Ce n'est pas gentil…

- Mais vrai…Il me reste que deux petites journées. Lui dire que je l'aime, elle va y réfléchir 100 ans, j'ai pas 100 ans…au pire 2 jours, au mieux…même pas 50 ans.

- Mais au moins tu lui auras dit avant de mourir…

- Ah bien bravo ! Tu es supposé m'aider et tu me dis que je vais mourir.

- Non j'ai pas dit ça. J'ai dis au pire tu lui auras dit avant de mourir. Car ne te trompe pas, vous allez tous mourir un jours. Que ce soit dans 2 jours ou 50 ans.

- Mais je voterais pour le 50 ans moi…

- Alors déclare lui ton amour…Tu as rien a perdre, non ?

- Ma vie…

- A ne rien faire, tu perds déjà ta vie…Alors autant mieux lui dire que tu l'aimes.

- …

- Richard, ton plan a toi c'était quoi ?

- Lui montrer qu'elle ne peut pas se passer de moi…

- Tu ne crois pas qu'elle l'a déjà réalisée ? Tu es encore avec elle, non ?

- Oui…quel est ton point.

- Mon point, c'est que tu ne peux plus attendre que ton charme fasse effet. Moins de 72 heures…Pourquoi tu réussirais en moins de 72 heure ce que tu n'as pas réussis en presque 4 ans ?

- Comment je fais alors.

- Tu vas la voir, tu la prends seule, et tu lui dis…Tu veux prendre des notes ?

- Non merci, j'ai une bonne mémoire.

- Ok, car c'est assez compliqué…

- Je perds du temps la…

- Voila, comme je t'aime, avec l'impatience, tu as perdu ça avec l'âge. Tu es trop patient mon Ricky…Bon ok. Donc tu la prends seule et tu lui dis : Kate je t'aime !

- C'est tout ?

- C'est déjà plus ça, que ce que tu as fait en 4 ans…

Touché, il avait raison. Mais ce qu'il me demandait me terrorisait. J'avais surtout peur de la réaction de Kate. Mais après encore quelques minutes de blabla, et de bonne vieille tape dans le dos, je sortais de son bureau. Avec la volonté d'un soldat partit défendre son pays. Je partis donc chercher les cafés, et direction le poste 12.

Le trajet de l'ascenseur me paraissait interminable, mais quand les portes s'ouvrirent, sur Kate. Je croyais ma chance tournée. Son visage était tiré de fatigue, et ses yeux devinrent grands en m'apercevant.

- Castle !

- Beckett…

Je lui tendais le café, qu'elle prit les mains tremblantes. Elle n'osait pas me regarder.

- Kate ?

Elle levait ses yeux humides vers moi.

- Je pourrais te parler seul…

- Yo bro !, Tu vas mieux il parait ?

Esposito et Ryan entrèrent dans l'Ascenseur.

- Il a un meurtre sur la 5e… Encore

Avec cette phrase, Beckett venait de remettre la course contre la monte en route

Il me reste 2 jours 23 heures 42 minutes et 17 secondes avant ma mort…ou ma vie


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici le chapitre 7 et avant dernier, oui déjà, ^^ donc comme à notre habitude nous partageons les rôles, toujours ****Rick pour Mc**** et ****Kate pour moi****, Merci encore pour vos com' s continuez on aimes ça !**

**Chapitre 7**

**Kate  
><strong>  
>Qu'avait il voulu me dire ? Il avait cet air très sérieux sur le visage, celui qu'il n'arborait que rarement enfin sauf depuis quelques jours car même s'il plaisantait son air enfantin avait disparu de son visage.<p>

Kate Beckett et Rick Castle l'exemple même des occasions ratées, c'était toujours comme ça entre nous.

Sur les lieux du crime je constatais qu'encore une fois c'était une jeune femme brune d'une trentaine d'années, qui avait été poignardée en plein cœur, aucune trace de lutte, l'agresseur l'avait prise par surprise, vu la tenue de la victime elle devait certainement elle aussi vendre ses charmes comme la première. Je soupirais, me sentant responsable de ne pas avoir donné assez d'attention à cette affaire, je faisais passer mes histoires de cœur avant la vie de ces deux jeunes femmes qui avaient eu le seul tort de croiser un dangereux psychopathe. Elles faisaient le trottoir pour vivre, oui mais cela ne les rendaient pas plus inférieures que qui que ce soit certainement n'avaient elles pas eu le choix. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule sans même me retourner je sus qui c'était, je fermais les yeux, Castle savait toujours lorsque j'avais besoin d'être soutenue, il savait rien qu'à ma posture que j'étais tendue, mal à l'aise ou triste.

Je le regardais, il me sourit et ce sourire me réchauffa le cœur. Lui à mes cotés je savais que je pourrais tout affronter.

- Rentrons au commissariat pour regrouper ce que nous avons. Il hocha la tête et nous partîmes tous deux en même temps, sur le même pas connectés comme toujours.

Le chemin qui nous séparait du commissariat se fit en silence, je sentais le regard de Castle sur moi, il semblait vouloir reprendre ce qu'il avait entreprit de faire, c'est-à-dire m'annoncer quelque chose, je m'inquiétais car la dernière fois qu'il m'avait dit vouloir parler c'était pour partir…loin de moi avec une autre femme. Je ne voulais décidément pas avoir cette conversation j'éviterai le sujet, oui, je l'empêcherai de me dire qu'il me quitterait, après tout c'est sûrement ça qu'il allait me dire, d'où son air soucieux depuis ses derniers jours.

Je me garais à mon emplacement, arrêtant le moteur de la voiture, j'allais sortir lorsque Castle me saisit le bras.

- Kate il faut qu'on parle. Voila j'en étais sûre, il allait me dire qu'il me quittait.

- Pas le temps Castle ! J'esquissais un mouvement pour sortir mais la pression de sa main sur mon bras se fit plus forte.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, Kate mais… Mon Dieu quand il m'appelait par mon prénom j'avais vraiment du mal à me maîtriser. Il prit une longue aspiration, souffla puis me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Mais c'est important… Je me dégageais de son emprise, il était trop gentil, trop tendre, il allait forcément me dire qu'il partait c'était trop…dur, je ne voulais pas entendre ça pas après ces derniers mois passés avec lui, pas après mettre tant rapproché de lui, pas après être retomber amoureuse de lui encore plus fort qu'avant, non, je ne pouvais pas l'entendre me dire ça…

- Plus tard ! J'ouvris la porte. Il hurla.

-Attends Kate...

- J'ai pas le temps...

- Je...tu sais...c'est pas facile...mais...Tu...merde.

Je le regardais surprise pourquoi bafouillait il ?

- Tu me rends fou...Chaque jours est un...Non...pas ça...Je… Je ...t'aime. Oui c'est ça...Oui, je l'ai dit...Je t'aime Kate

J'étais dans une bulle de brouillard, je ne parvenais pas à réagir, complètement bouleversée, heureuse, mais affolée. Ma main toujours sur la portière je tremblais de tout mon être. Je déglutis, je ne parvenais plus à le regarder, c'était trop mon cœur battait si fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il avait atterrit dans ma tête, en fait tout mon corps vibrait à cette déclaration.

Un long moment passa avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

J'entendis la porte passager s'ouvrir puis se refermer puis Rick passa devant la voiture s'éloignant sans même me regarder.

Mais pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à réagir, l'homme que j'aimais, que j'adorais dont j'étais folle amoureuse, venait de me faire la plus belle de toutes les déclarations et moi je n'avais pas su répondre, je n'avais pas pu réagir et maintenant, il s'éloignait le cœur certainement en morceaux par ma faute.

**Rick  
><strong>  
>Son recul me détruisis le cœur. Explosion atomique à l'intérieur de mon corps. Ce qui n'avait pas été soufflé par le souffle de l'impact, va être détruit pas la radioactivité. Instinctivement, je jetais un regard au sol, pour voir s'il y avait des morceaux de moi à ramasser, mais à quoi ça sert. Ma seule joie c'était que l'explosion de mon cœur n'avait pas éclaboussée Beckett. Oh Mon Dieu, imaginez vous si elle avait reçu, les chaires de mon corps explosé sur elle. Une Beckett toute pleine de morceaux de moi…Bah au moins elle aurait eu quelque chose de moi sur elle.<p>

Oh corps éclaboussé, un bon sujet pour un prochain roman. Merde, il me reste moins d'une journée à vivre. Je dois appeler Conrad, et lui donner l'idée, au moins lui restera vivant. J'avais toujours le regard vers le sol, quand je sentis Kate s'approcher quelque peu de moi…

- Euh !

Oh non de la pitié. En plus d'avoir vécu une bombe atomique, la première depuis les deux de la seconde guerre mondiale, en plus de savoir que j'allais devenir un engrais à carotte. Je devais subir la pitié de la Déesse Beckett.

Et on sait toujours que les êtres divins, ne pensent rien de bien gentil des pauvres mortels, encore moins des mortels ultra mortels. Vous savez ceux qui vont mourir dans moins de 24 heures.

Les Dieux n'aiment pas les humains, ils les prennent en pitié, les rabaisses…Oh eh bien putain, elle a fait ça durant 4 ans.

- J'ai trouvé l'élément important pour le cas…

Lanie…Toujours présente pour me sauver…Ou du moins, pour venir briser les bons, comme les mauvais moments. Je sentis Kate sursauter et soupirer, avant de se tourner vers la légiste. Qui remarqua assez vite notre physionomie. Moi explosé et Beckett en plein crise de pitié pour une victime atomisée.

- Je dérange quelque chose ?

- Oui !

- Non.

Elle avait dit oui, j'avais dis non. Je ne sais trop pourquoi, elle avait dit oui. Peut-être que Lanie la dérangeait en pleine construction d'un discours pour mon enterrement. Moi j'avais dis non. Pourquoi j'avais dis non ? Ah oui…j'avais dis non, car j'aurai été incapable de dire quelque chose de plus long.

Lanie sembla convaincue en tout cas, donc elle se mit à jacasser. Je remarquais bien que Kate me jetait de rapides coups d'œil, toutes les 15 secondes. Mais je gardais mes yeux bien ancrés sur les portes de l'Ascenseur. J'aurais dû lui dire dès le début de mon décompte que je l'aimais. Je n'aurai pas perdu 6 jours et des poussières pour un amour non partagé. J'aurai pu vivre a fond mes derniers jours, avec ma fille et ma mère. Les seules filles qui m'auraient aimé jusqu'à la fin.

Mon cadavre marchait vers l'ascenseur. Lorsque la voix de la divine retentit.

- Castle ?

La voix de celle qui venait de me condamner à ma seconde mort. Celle qui à ma première mort avait presque hurlé qu'elle m'aimait. Celle qui m'avait pleuré et regretté. Je la maudissais au plus profond de mon être. Oui, la bombe atomique avait fait d'énormes trous profonds en moi, donc je la maudissais très profondément. Mais sa voix ne m'arrêta pas. Je pressais sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et priais pour qu'il arrive vite, car les talons haut de la mort s'approchèrent. Le 'dig' de l'ascenseur arrivait en même temps que Kate à ma hauteur.

- Rick ?

L'utilisation de mon prénom m'annonçait rien de bon. Les portes s'ouvrirent et j'y entrais. Je me retournais vers elle. Elle semblait totalement perdue, elle était légèrement tremblante.

- Rick où vas-tu ?

Elle chuchota, je plongeais mes yeux morts en elle.

- Je retourne chez moi…je suis totalement mort.

Quel jeu de mots d'une platitude sans nom, je la vis tressaillir. Encore sa putain de pitié.

- On doit parler…

Je pesais sur le bouton RC.

- Je ne crois pas…

- Bah oui mais je…

- Kate ?

Sauvé par Lanie qui l'appelait. Elle se retourna une seconde vers son amie et lorsqu'elle reporta son regard vers moi, les portes se refermèrent. Je me contrôlais encore, de peur qu'elle ait fait une course dans les escaliers, et qu'elle m'attende a la sortie. Mais non, aucune Beckett à la sortie de l'ascenseur.

Oui je sais je suis un total épais, j'avais toujours un petit espoir qu'elle allait accourir vers moi, se jeter dans mes bras, et me couvrir de baisers. Aller riez de moi, pauvre merde qui commençait déjà à sentir la pourriture de la mort.

Je ne sais trop comment je réussis à me rendre chez moi sans trop de dégâts. Bon j'étais déjà en morceaux, mais je voulais quand même préserver mes morceaux intacts.

La première chose que mes yeux croisèrent en entrant chez moi, fut la jetée avec laquelle Kate c'était couverte la veille. Je ne pus compter jusqu'à trois, que je me retrouvais couché sur le dit divan avec dans les bras la satanée jetée. Et le tout en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

C'était affreux. Dans mes larmes, dans mon assèchement une phrase de Pétrarque me passa dans la tête : "Pleurer est plus doux qu'on ne le peut croire." BALIVERNE. Rien de doux dans la douleur que je ressentais au fond de mon ventre, à ce vide dans mon cœur. A ma tête qui ne demande qu'a mourir des radiations. Je pleurais dans un silence de mort, aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Mon visage était crispé, ma bouche ouverte prête à hurler, mais non, les larmes coulèrent sans bruit, sans gêne, mais avec une douceur qui me réconfortait presque.

L'homme est un apprenti, la douleur est son maître. Et nul ne se connaît tant qu'il n'a pas souffert.

J'avais toujours trouvé cette phrase de Musset, assez prétentieuse. Mais que réel. Durant cette douleur je pouvais me connaître. Un homme faible devant l'amour, mais oh combien combattant et patient. J'ai toujours été un optimiste, mais là…

J'acceptais la mort, mais pas le manque d'amour. Pas comme ça. Pas après avoir vu Beckett me dire qu'elle m'aimait…et revenir en arrière. Comment pouvait-elle oublier qu'elle m'aimait.

- Elle t'aime…

Je sursautais, et je vis devant moi mon ange gardien docteur.

- Elle t'aime…mais ne le réalise pas.

J'étais incapable de parler, car bien sur, là, a cet instant je savais qu'elle m'aimait…Je l'avais vue me le dire, la première fois quand j'étais mort. Mais elle ne le réalisait pas. Elle ne l'acceptait pas. Je voyais son amour dans les yeux du l'ange.

Du revers de ma main j'essuyais mes larmes et savais mon heure presque arrivée. Je savais qu'il était trop tard pour moi, pour nous…dans cette vie.

- Aurais-je une autre chance…dans une autre vie ?

- Mon Rick, vous êtes des âmes sœur, vous vous manquez à chaque époque. Dans une autre vie…sera sûrement la bonne… cela aurait peut être...

- Com…combien de vie nous manquons ?

Je le vis sourire.

- Plusieurs…

- Combien ?

- 8

- Ça fait 8 vies, 8 vies que nous passons l'un a côté de l'autre…

- Oui, et on croyait celle-ci la bonne, c'est pour ça qu'on a permis ton retour…

- Pourquoi…?

- Pour te donner une chance…

- Non, pourquoi ça n'a jamais marché ?

- Tu es prédisposé à mourir toujours avant.

J'étais né pour mourir avant elle. J'étais sur cette putain de planète depuis 8 vies, pour souffrir et ne jamais être avec elle. Je fermais les yeux, et tendis la main à mon ange gardien, je ne voulais pas mourir seul…

- 10 heures, 8 minutes et 45 secondes…avant ma 2e mort et ma 9e en tout…sans elle…


	8. Chapter 8

**Voici****notre****dernier****chapitre****j****'****espère****que****vous****aimerez****la****fin,****nous****avons****pris****un****immense****plaisir****à****écrire****cette****fic,****nous****vous****remercions****pour****vos****commentaire****et****à****très****bientôt !**

**Chapitre********8**

**Kate**

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi, n'avait-il pas voulu parler, j'avais eu une réaction assez lente certes mais il me connaît, il sait comme je suis, j'ai tellement de mal à m'ouvrir, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas compris, pourquoi alors qu'habituellement je n'ai pas besoin de parler pour qu'il me comprenne, pourquoi cette fois il n'a pas comprit, lui qui lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, il aurait dû comprendre que si je ne réagissait pas c'est que j'étais bouleversée.

Mais il l'avait mal prit, j'avais lu dans ses yeux que mon absence de réaction, lui avait brisé le cœur, la flamme de ses yeux s'était éteinte de nouveau. Pour ma part le mien hurlait ma réponse pourtant, pourquoi ne l'avait il pas entendu ?

Et surtout pourquoi avais je l'impression que c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais, un frisson parcouru mon échine, les larmes montaient à mes yeux, la boule dans ma gorge augmentait de volume, je devais ouvrir la bouche pour respirer, où était il partit ? J'étais si inquiète, j'avais si peur qu'il disparaisse pour toujours, qu'il me laisse encore… J'avais l'impression que je manquais quelque chose d'important mais quoi ?

C'était la seconde fois, oui, la seconde fois qu'il prononçait ces mots, ces mots magiques, formidables, mais aussi terrifiants, j'avais menti lui disant que la première fois qu'il les avait prononcés, je ne m'en étais pas rappelé mais pourtant… ils avaient hantés mon esprit, j'avais été au comble du bonheur tout en étant tétanisée, ainsi en prétendant ne rien me rappeler j'avais une porte de sortie.

Et tout était redevenu comme avant, enfin presque, si ce n'est que j'avais plus de mal à faire semblant. A présent je ne pouvais plus nier, il m'avait de nouveau dit je t'aime. Cela m'avait tant troublée, bouleversée que je n'avais pas su quoi dire.

Pourtant, je le savais, je savais qu'il était amoureux, comment ne pas le voir, toutes ses attentions, ses regards, ces moments où il me regardait avec adoration, bien sur que je savais avant même qu'il me le dise pour la première fois mais tout cet amour …Mon Dieu tout cet amour était si fort, si puissant que je n'arrivais pas à gérer car je devais le reconnaître, je ressentais la même chose. Moi Kate Beckett j'étais totalement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de Richard Castle le vrai celui qui ne joue pas, qui ne s'affiche pas avec une midinette à chaque bras.

Bon sang j'aurais tant voulu lui courir après le retenir, lui dire que moi aussi j'étais folle de lui mais Gates était dans les parages. Et déjà qu'elle ne voyait pas notre relation d'un bon œil qu'en aurait-il été si j'étais partie en courant derrière mon écrivain. «Euh désolée Sir mais je dois résoudre mes peines de cœur avant cette affaire, je reviens dès que j'ai fini » Elle m'aurait sûrement rit à la figure et mit à la circulation sur le champ en interdisant à Castle de revenir, et être séparée de lui, je ne pouvais pas le supporter, quitte à ne jamais me dévoiler.

Je soupirais pour la dixième fois en dix minutes. Il était presque 18 h cela faisait déjà plus de 5 h que j'étais assise devant ce tableau blanc fixant les preuves sans jamais les voir mon cerveau axé sur Rick.

J'avais une étrange impression comme si lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient refermées sur lui c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais. Je fermais les yeux, je ne voulais pas le perdre…encore…

Pas dans le sens de départ aux Hampton's comme il y avait deux ans, non, comme un départ définitif.

Je me souvenais de ses paroles, juste avant que nous soyons interrompus par Lanie.

- Je suis totalement mort !

Je frissonnais, cela faisait écho dans mon esprit avec : encore. Pourquoi ces simples petits mots me faisaient l'effet de fin ? Je secouais la tête cette réflexion était d'une stupidité sans nom, encore, comme s'il était déjà mort une première fois et d'ailleurs pourquoi je pensais à ça moi c'était si débile.

- Allez ! Vas le rejoindre ! Je sursautais à la voix de Lanie

- Lanie, Je ne peux pas Gates veille et…

- Et quoi ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait !

- Ah enfin et toi tu lui as répondu quoi ?

- Rien !

- Et tu t'étonnes qu'il soit partit dépêches toi d'aller lui dire combien tu l'aimes toi aussi ! Je déglutis.

- Il…Je ne peux pas, je… Gates…

- Arrêtes avec tes fausses excuses, Gates n'est pas derrière tes fesses constamment et si tu t'absentes elle pensera que c'est pour l'affaire.

- Mais ça ne sera pas le cas !

- Kate Beckett si tu continues comme ça, je te gifle pour te remettre les idées en place, tu as assez attendu.

J'ouvris puis refermais la bouche, Lanie avait raison, je devais réagir au plus vite car je sentais bien que j'allais le perdre autrement. Je me levais pris ma veste et partie en courant entendant juste le dernier mot de Lanie '' Téléphone''

Je pris ma voiture et fonçais vers le loft de Castle la boule de mon estomac pesant plus de 10 tonnes à ce moment, celle de ma gorge, la nouant. J'avais peur, non j'étais terrifiée mais j'avais trop tergiversé et ce soir je devais me lancer…oui me lancer vers l'inconnu. Je stoppais ma voiture dans un crissement de pneus en sortis en courant sans même prendre la peine de la verrouiller, de toute façon qui voudrait de ma poubelle comme disait Castle. Cette pensée me fit rire, penser à Castle me faisait rire, non pas parce que je me moquais de lui non, mais parce qu'il me rendait si heureuse que je n'avais qu'une envie c'est rire, rire à longueur de journée, sourire dès que mes yeux se posaient sur lui. L'embrasser dès que les siens se posaient sur moi.

Devant sa porte, je me sentais démunie, tout courage m'avait quitté.

- Aies le courage ! Je sursautais me retournant vivement. Je vis le docteur de Castle souriant, je clignais des yeux il semblait…luire ? Briller ? N'importe quoi !

- Docteur mais ? Que vous, qu'est que… Castle va bien il est ? Ma phrase était totalement décousue et n'avait aucun sens mais voir le médecin de Rick là devant moi, ne me rassurait guère. Les docteurs ne se déplaçaient jamais sauf si… Les larmes vinrent à mes yeux.

- Non je ne veux pas qu'il meure, je vous en pris ! Le médecin me souris.

- Tout dépends de toi Kate ! J'ouvris la bouche et les yeux avec comment ça tout dépendait de moi, s'il était malade que pouvais-je y faire ?

- Je sais que tu l'aimes mais il faut que tu l'admettes Katie, c'est ta dernière chance, ta dernière vie à ses cotés, souviens toi…

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à ses paroles qu'une succession de flash me parvint. Castle se faisant tirer dessus. Castle mort… au mon dieu non ! Castle m'embrassant, Castle me caressant, Castle un esprit revenant sur terre par…pour …moi…sa voix résonnant dans ma tête.

- Kate écoutes ton cœur…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dis je tout haut.

**Rick**

Je remarquais assez rapidement que plus personne ne me tenait la main. Il me restait 40 minutes a vivre, je commençais à avoir mal à la poitrine et mon ange gardien était partit. TOUT le monde me laissait tomber. J'allais mourir seul, même à ma naissance je n'était pas seul. Ok je sortais de ma mère, mais le maudit ange gardien, avait été là pour me guider hors de ma mère.

Je me levais du divan, et décidais de mourir avec dignité. Je me couchais par terre, les bras en croix. Bah quoi, j'allais sûrement mourir dans d'atroces douleurs, alors le mieux c'est d'avoir la même position que Jesus, peut-être que dans 3 jours Dieu allait me ramener à la vie.

Mais j'étais un zombie depuis 7 jours. Pas que j'avais l'air d'un mort vivant, mais quand tu meurs, et que tu reviens à la vie, ça fait de toi un Zombie !

40 petites minutes…Et j'allais mourir.

C'était assez zen je dois avouer. Car je savais que Kate m'aimait, mais qu'elle était trop bornée pour le réaliser. C'était quand même la 8e fois qu'on se manquait non ?

Je ne pouvais plus trop penser à rien d'autre, qu'une affreuse douleur à la poitrine me fit me plier en deux,

C'était d'une douleur sans nom…Oui, la douleur de la mort. J'oubliais ma position à la Jesus, et je m'asseyais. Comment je pouvais souffrir autant…

Je revivais la douleur de la balle dans la poitrine…Je revivais tout ça, mais avec la douleur en extension. Je me balançais sur place, comme pour chasser la douleur, mon cerveau s'évadait quelque peu pour penser à l'Écureuil entrain de cherche des glands pour ses provisions pour l'hiver. Et croyez moi ou non, mais j'oubliais quelque peu ma douleur pour secouer ma tête. D'où me venait cette image ? Pas que le sort des Écureuil m'importait tant que ça… Mais c'était triste d'imaginer de pauvres petits Écureuils ne trouvant aucun gland pour nourrir leur famille, durant le froid de l'hiver.

La douleur me tapait presque l'épaule, pour pas que je l'oublie. Non mais comment pourrais-je l'oublier. Elle voulait peut-être faire un match de boxe, et le gagnant…bah gagnait.

Mais j'avais aucune chance de gagner le combat revanche, car là, mon adversaire était sans pitié. Il me tenait dans les cordes, et ma seule image pour supporter les coups, était une famille d'Écureuil sans nourriture pour l'hiver.

Et tout à coup, plus aucune douleur. Juste un Flashback. Je me revoyais mort, je revoyais Beckett…je revivais tout. Les caresses, les baisers, sa déclaration d'amour, ses larmes, mon vœu…

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Dieu que j'aimais cette femme. Comme ça aurait pu être totalement magnifique entre nous deux. Peut-être un jour…Bah sûrement dans quelque siècle. Quand je dis qu'elle est bornée c'est qu'elle est bornée. 8 vies et elle ne réalise toujours pas.

Mais la douleur vient presque me mettre KO. La tête me tournait, et je hurlais tout l'air de mes poumons

15 minutes, 30 secondes avant ma mort

**Kate**

Les hurlements de Castle me parvinrent à travers la porte. Bordel que se passait il ? Je ne posais plus de question et après avoir tenté d'ouvrir la porte qui s'avérait fermée à clé, je me reculais de plusieurs pas et fonçais épaule en avant sur la porte. La seule qui fut ébranlée par le choc c'était moi mais les hurlements de Castle me déchiraient le cœur, les larmes vinrent à mes yeux, plus je m'acharnais sur cette idiote de porte. A bout de souffle et l'épaule en morceau je jetais un regard noir à l'homme près de moi.

- Vous attendez quoi pour m'aidez ? Dis-je en rage, si les hurlements de Rick ne me rappelaient pas à l'ordre, je lui aurais sauté à la gorge à ce médecin de pacotille.

J'amorçais une énième estocade à cette porte de malheur, je m'élançais et au moment de l'impact la porte s'ouvrit comme par magie, emportée par mon élan je m'étalais de tout mon long par terre. Accusant un peu le choc physique, refoulant l'humiliation, je me levais et vis tout de suite Rick recroquevillé sur lui-même, se tordant de douleur tenant sa poitrine, je me précipitais et tombais à genoux devant lui. Son visage était déformé par la douleur, la sueur perlait sur son front.

- Rick mon Dieu qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Que …Kate… Il ouvrit les yeux et haletant il me dit :

- Tu es …revenue… un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Mais que… Je ne finis pas ma phrase lorsque je vis l'énorme tache rouge qui maculait sa chemise au niveau de son cœur. Le mien s'arrêta pour reprendre en vitesse rapide

- Tu es blessé Rick mon Dieu. Je regardais autour de moi et ne trouvais rien pour empêcher le sang de couler. Je posais une main sur sa joue blafarde.

- Je reviens, tiens bon !

Je me levais et courais vers la salle de bain. Mon esprit marchait à cent à l'heure qui lui avait tiré dessus, pourquoi ? Mon Dieu s'il mou…Non il ne peut pas mon Castle est fort, il va s'en sortir. Je regardais autour de moi et attrapais une serviette éponge puis revins en courant vers lui, je constatais qu'il avait encore blêmi, son souffle n'était plus que soupir. Je m'affolais, c'est tremblotante que j'arrachais sa chemise mais constatais qu'il n'y avait aucune blessure, je tâtais son torse, il gémit grimaçant de douleur.

- Mais bordel c'est quoi cette merde où es tu blessé Castle ? Je pris mon téléphone tentant de taper le numéro de secours mais ma vue était brouillée par les larmes, tant qu'a la composition du numéro mes tremblements me rendait la tache difficile voir impossible. La main de mon écrivain se posa sur la mienne. Je le regardais. Il semblait résigné.

- C'est inutile, Kate !

- Quoi bordel Castle tu es mourant ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre ok ? Je tachais encore de détecter d'où venait cette perte de sang mais je ne trouvais rien.

- Kate… Je reportais mon regard sur lui. Il me souriait comment pouvait il sourire, alors… alors qu'il mourrait. Il se mit à tousser et je constatais avec horreur que du sang envahissait sa bouche.

- Castle putain, tiens bon je t'en prie. Sa main se posa sur mon visage, caressant ma joue.

- Je t'aime Kate…

Les larmes envahissaient tellement mes yeux que je ne parvenais plus à distinguer le visage de mon amour, les sanglots dans ma voix m'empêchaient de prononcer des paroles audibles. Une ombre apparut sur le coté, j'essuyais mes yeux et je vis le docteur de Castle. Je lui hurlais dessus :

- Faites quelque chose au lieu de le regarder comme ça, bougez vous, sauvez le !

- Je ne peux rien faire, moi ! Je me mis à crier hurler ma détresse.

- Mais vous êtes médecin vous ne pouvez pas le laisser mourir, je vous en supplie.

- Merci ! Je me retournais vers Castle qui venait de dire merci, en fixant son docteur.

- Quoi non mais tu le remercies, alors qu'il ne bouge pas ses fesses !

- Sois heureuse Kate !

- Non, non, non, je ne peux pas, pas sans toi ! Tu peux pas…t'as pas droit d'abandonner, tu entends tu peux pas nous faire ça, pas à nous tu n'as pas le droit, laisses nous une chance ! Je suis prête, je le veux j'en suis sûre mais tu dois vivre tu entends vis, je t'en supplies vis ! Il ne faisait que sourire alors que mon cœur saignait, se déchirait en milliards de morceaux, l'idée de le perdre m'était si insupportable que ma colère prit le dessus.

- Tu dis m'aimer mais tu abandonnes sans qu'on ait pu vivre quelque chose, tu me laisses, tu nous laisses … De nouveau une vague déferlante de larmes envahissait mes yeux, j'avais la nausée, mal à la tête, je n'en pouvais plus, non il ne pouvait pas mourir. Je posais une main sur sa poitrine. Il se saisit de ma main, l'embrassa puis la reposa sur son cœur en la couvrant des siennes.

Le vide laissé par mon ange gardien, n'était rien comparé au regard de Kate. J'avais cru à un abandon en règle quand mon ange était partit, me laissant mourir dans d'atroces douleurs insupportables et totalement mortelles. Bah je meurs c'est normal. Mais sentir les mains de Kate parcourir ma poitrine pour voir l'impact d'une balle qui n'existe pas, est encore plus douloureux que ma douleur en soit.

Ses larmes me coulaient sur le visage, elles glissaient sur celui ci pour se retrouver sur la commissure de mes lèvres. Je sortais ma langue pour pouvoir boire la source de son mal. Comme toutes les larmes, celles de Kate étaient salées, mais elles pouvaient calmer ma soif. Ma soif que j'avais de Katherine Beckett.

Un spasme à mon cœur, me fit me raidir. La douleur me tapait dans les tempes. Je crispais ma main sur celle de Kate.

- Quoi…qu'ya-t-il Rick ?

Rick, le son de mon prénom sonnait si bien dans sa bouche, même si c'était un Rick de panique et que son visage était inondé de larmes et sa bouche produisait plus de salive…Le son de mon prénom sonnait comme une mélodie dans sa bouche. J'ouvrais la bouche, mais je sentais un liquide chaud en sortir. Le visage de Kate se figeait, le sang me coulait sur le menton, que Kate essuyait de sa main.

- Non…non Rick !

J'aurais tellement voulu être capable d'arrêter ma mort. J'aurais tellement de chose à lui dire. Lui dire que je comprenais maintenant son âme. Que je pouvais sentir sa douleur, sa colère…et son amour. Oh ma Kate, ma tendre Kate, si tu savais tout l'amour qu'il y avait pour toi dans mon cœur. Toute la tendresse qui m'inonde quand je te vois, toute la douceur qu'un simple sourire de ta part pouvait faire réagir mon corps. Mais je ne pouvais que lui sourire. Mon corps me faisait souffrir à la limite de la folie, ses larmes me tuaient encore plus vite que la douleur. Je ne pouvais même pas être en colère après elle, je ne pouvais pas lui infliger le coup mortel et lui dire qu'elle aurait pu arrêter ma mort. Non, comment pourrais-je lui faire ça, à elle qui devant moi de ses larmes me prouvait tout l'amour du monde. J'étais quelque peu déçu que ses larmes me hurlent leur amour, quand j'aurais adoré entendre les mots si magnifique.

Mais il m'était impossible de me réjouir de la douleur de Kate. De toute façon ça ne me serait jamais passé par l'Esprit. Je l'aimais trop pour ça.

Je n'avais pas porté attention à Kate, qui hurlait sur mon ange gardien. N'avait-elle pas compris qu'il ne pouvait rien faire ? C'était sûrement du à ma mort imminente, mais je remarquais une lueur qui reliait l'ange gardien à Kate et moi. Oh ! Il était aussi l'ange de Kate. Nous n'étions pas seulement liés par nos vies ratées, mais par le même ange gardien.

A travers la brume de ma douleur, il y eu une petite partie de mon cerveau qui trouvait ça comique et qui plaignait le pauvre ange gardien. Nous n'étions, ni Kate ni moi, de beaux protégés. Il avait du en voir de toutes sortes avec nous.

Mais Kate continuait à hurler, moi à souffrir. Mais la douleur partit peu à peu, laissant place au froid. Bon signe ou mauvais signe ? Mauvais ! Car le son commençait à devenir sourd, tout semblait plus lointain.

- Kaaa…ate

Elle réagit au son de ma voix. Bon le mot voix n'était pas le bon mot, je dirais plutôt : Qu'elle avait réagit au son horrible qui sortait de ma bouche et qui ressemblait à son prénom.

- Rick, garde tes forces…Ça va bien aller.

La phrase idéale pour se convaincre. Mais Kate ne semblait pas réaliser que j'allais mourir. Péniblement, car tous mes membres étaient engourdis, j'entrelaçais mes doigts à ceux de Kate, mon amour, ma vie, mon âme sœur.

- J…je t'aii..me Kate.

Vous pouvez me traiter de sadique, de sans cœur ou de tout ce que vous voudrez. Mais lui dire je t'aime avant de mourir, me semblait la seule chose à faire. Pas pour la faire se sentir coupable, ni pour le plaisir de lui faire mal. Vous croyez vraiment que mon seul désir c'était de la faire se sentir coupable de ma mort ? Oh mais c'est vous les sadiques.

Mon je t'aime était tout simplement la permission que je lui demandais pour pouvoir mourir en paix. Et je croyais recevoir la permission quand Kate me prit le visage entre ses mains et y déposa son front. Elle déposa même ses lèvres légèrement sur les miennes. Ses lèvres avaient effleurées les miennes avec toute la douceur du monde. Avec toute la tendresse que je savais qui sommeillait en elle.

- Rick ne me quitte pas…pas comme ça ! J'ai besoin de toi …

Je voyais ses lèvres bouger, mais je ne comprenais rien. Je commençais à la voir de moins en moins, tout devenait flou.

- Rick, non…Reste avec moi…penses à nous, oui à nous Rick, s'il-te-plait ne me laisse pas seule…Pas toi aussi…

Elle me secouait, mais elle ne pouvait rien changer.

10 secondes avant ma mort…

Dans ma tête tout explosait. Je t'aime Kate, je t'ais toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours. Ma douce Kate, comme j'aurais aimé te voir sourire d'amour, comme tu essayais de le faire à cet instant, comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir te rendre heureuse. Comme tout ça était….

0 secondes.


	9. Chapter 9 Et oui y'a un chapitre 9

**Bien****le****bonjours****chère****amies,****Oui****oui****je****suis****McCartneyQc,****et****derrière****moi****il****a****Madoka****…****Aller****Madoka,****dit****allo.****_Allo !_********Nous****sommes****ici****devant****vous,****avec****nos****armures,****pour****vous****donner****ceci.****Nos****armures****sont****bien****en****place,****pour****vous****dire****que****c****'****est****pas****vos****menaces,****ou****vos****pleures****qui****nous****ont****fait****faire****ce****dernier****chapitre.**

**Non****c****'****est****mon****côté****cruel****(****que****Madoka****adorée****et****a****accepté****sans****hésitation)****C****'****était****déjà****prévue****de****vous****faire****une****suite,****prévue****même****avant****le****chapitre****de****la****mort****de****Rick.****Mais****vos****réactions****on****été****au-delà****de****tout****ce****qu****'****on****aurait****pu****espérer********_c_****_'_****_est_********_le_********_moins_********_qu_****_'_****_on_********_puisse_********_dire._****J****'****adore****être****cruel,****et****je****crois****que****Madoka****viens****de****se****découvrir****ce****don****(Peut-être****du****a****moi,****elle****me****fréquente****trop****je****crois)****…****Donc****je****vous****attend****hurlé****de****me****taire****…****alors****pour****NOUS****…****et****un****peu****pour****vous****voila****The****last****chapter****…****Oui****oui,****la****c****'****est****le****dernier.**

**_Voila_********_je_********_suis_********_Mc_********_pour_********_dire_********_oui_********_on_********_a_********_adoré_********_vous_********_faire_********_marcher_********_et_********_oui_********_je_********_prend_********_goût_********_au_********_sadisme,_********_niakkkk._********_Donc_********_maintenant_********_bonne_********_lecture_********_et_********_n_****_'_****_ouliez_********_pas_********_de_********_cliqué_********_pour_********_commenter !_**

**Chapitre 9**

**Kate**

! J'hurlais à la mort mon cœur en lambeaux, comment pourrais je continuer à vivre sans lui. J'avais l'impression qu'un étau broyait mon cœur à chaque seconde sans lui.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser pas après avoir tout fait pour faire partie de ma vie, pas après t'être arrangé pour te rendre indispensable à mon existence, non réveille toi ! Je le secouais de toute mes forces mais il restait inexorablement inerte…mort. Mes sanglots enrouèrent ma voix, les pleurs embrumèrent ma vue, mes larmes envahirent mon visage pour mourir sur celui de mon amour, le seul et unique amour de ma vie.

Comment continuer de vivre, comment faire pour respirer sans oxygène, mon oxygène. Je mourais certainement étouffée par le manque d'air, le manque de lui…

Je posais mon visage sur le sien et mes pleurs redoublèrent lorsque pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré son souffle ne m'électrisa pas, évidement puisse qu'il était inexistant…

Je fermais les yeux et des images me vinrent à l'esprit ; notre premier rencontre « Richard Castle détective Kate Beckett j'aurai quelques question à vous poser « On ne vous a jamais dit que vous aviez des yeux magnifique » Waaa pomme pomme » Je souris devant ses images qui affluaient… « Vous sentez bon la cerise… » Son annonce de la réouverture du dossier de ma mère. L'explosion de mon appartement, la nuit chez lui suite à cela, où des tas d'idées m'avaient traversées l'esprit à ce moment, pas toutes très catholiques, un nouveau sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Notre premier baiser qui m'avait complètement chamboulée et le mot était faible même en undercover, ce que j'avais ressentis à ce moment était comparable à un séisme émotionnel, jamais de ma vie je n'avais autant ressenti de sentiments différents pour un baiser, le contexte avait fait que cela avait coupé court mais si je m'étais écoutée, je lui en aurait volé des milliers d'autres … Mais voila je n'en avais jamais reparlé et lui non plus sauf ce jour où une violente dispute avait explosé entre nous, je lui avais lancé une perche lorsqu'il avait parlé de Josh mais il ne l'avait pas saisie trop énervé, inquiet pour moi et il avait eu tellement raison.

Frottant mon visage contre le sien, je l'embrassais tendrement, ses lèvres étaient chaudes, j'aurais aimé une réponse comme lors de notre second baiser au poste celui avait été si passionné et sans ce fichu téléphone …

Je parsemais son visage de baisers comme si pour les contes de fées cela allait éveiller non pas la princesse mais le prince du mauvais sort que lui avait jeté la vilaine sorcière. Mais voila malheureusement pas de sorcière, pas de sort et mon prince était définitivement … non je ne peux pas l'accepter. Une nouvelle vague de détresse et de larmes m'envahit.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi lui je vous en prie rendez le moi, je ferai tout pour le revoir le serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour, vivre avec lui jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je vous en prie, si là haut il y a une force supérieure, rendez le moi. J'ai compris maintenant, j'ai compris que la vie est trop courte  
>pour les regrets, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, s'il vous plait pitié ! Hurlais-je en sanglotant.<p>

Je regardais mon amour, mon âme sœur, je l'avais perdu pour toujours, tout était ma faute, tout…

Je serrais Rick dans mes bras aussi fort que je le pouvais, le berçant comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant, son bien le plus précieux. J'avais l'impression que mon âme était perdue, elle avait disparu avec l'homme que j'aimais. Une moitié de moi-même morte en même temps que lui.

M'allongeant sur lui, je pris son bras pour l'enrouler autour de moi sa chaleur corporelle s'évaporait peu à peu et je voulais encore la sentir tant qu'elle subsistait un peu ! Mais son bras retomba sur le coté. Je le remis mais là encore il retomba. Les larmes comme s'il cela était possible redoublèrent d'intensité, j'essayais encore et encore de maintenir son bras autour de moi mais celui-ci retombait inexorablement comme un arbre mort tombant sur la route après avoir été frappé par la foudre. Je me sentais devenir folle, oui toute raison m'avait abandonné certainement décédé au moment du dernier souffle de mon partenaire, ami, amour et tellement plus.

- Rick serres moi, serres moi…serres moi dans tes bras, mon amour, je t'en prie serres moi…serres moi fort… Criais je en essayant tant bien que mal à maintenir son bras sur moi.

- S'il te plait j'en ai besoin, j'ai tellement besoin de toi…ma vie… serres …moi. Mes sanglots étaient si intenses que je ne parvenais plus à parler. Ma respiration saccadée me faisait mal au cœur. Je suffoquais prise de tremblements qui ressemblaient plus à des convulsions.

J'allais mourir de chagrin et tant mieux ainsi je le rejoindrai…

**Raphaël  
><strong>  
>Je suis la devant la mort de mon protégé. Mon préféré je dois avouer. Ah j'oubliais je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Raphaël…Oui, oui l'Archange. Je suis l'ange gardien de Richard et Katherine, et entre vous et moi, quand j'ai appris que je devenais ange gardien, il y a 8 vies, j'en ai été déçu. Réduis à deux âmes pour la vie. Mais ensuite, j'ai vu que ce n'étaient pas n'importe quelles âmes. Mais de véritables âmes sœurs.<p>

Oui l'âme sœur de la Genèse. L'être séparé en deux, qui durant toute sa vie, se recherche désespérément, car ils gardent la marque de l'autre dans leurs chairs tout comme dans leurs âmes

Richard et Kate étaient eux cet âme sœur. L'être séparé en deux, qui ne vit qu'a moitié sans l'autre. Si leurs autres vies ont été de nature assez pathétique, celle-ci était de loin la meilleure. Celle où, ils n'ont jamais été aussi proches de ne former qu'un.

Et ma frustration ne se résume pas juste a ça. L'âme de Katherine avait toujours été torturée, mais il n'y a pas juste les paroles qui démontrent tout l'amour du monde. Je crois que l'état de mort presque végétal dans lequel elle se trouve aussi, nous montre bien qu'elle ne peut vivre sans l'autre moitié de son âme.

Je devenais sûrement, plus émotif que je devais à prime abord être, c'était sûrement le nombre de siècle que j'avais passé à les regarder se manquer. Mais je trouvais ça totalement inutile de les séparer de nouveau pour recommencer une autre fois.

- Il n'y aura pas d'autre fois !

Je me retrouvais devant Azraël, non pas le chat de Gargamel, mais bien l'ange de la mort. Je lui souriais quand tout à coup, je réalisais ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Comment ça pas d'autre vie ?

Il me faisait face, il avait toujours sa putain d'expression impassible qui me rendait totalement fou, mais là je sentais tout le feu en moi vouloir exploser.

- Il a fait un pacte avec moi…

- Ce pacte à la con, mais tu savais bien qu'il allait accepter, il l'aime, pauvre bourgue.

- Il a fait un pacte.

- Ils peuvent bien avoir donner ton nom à un chat méchant, mais un peu con ce chat aussi. Voyons Az', tu connais bien c'est quoi l'amour non ? Il aurait dit oui à n'importe quoi pour la retrouver.

- Je ne suis pas cupidon, Raphaël…

- Non c'est vrai, il est aveugle lui, mais comprend le principe de l'amour…

- Digne fils de sa mère…

Nous nous retrouvons à sourire bêtement, comme à chaque fois que nous parlons de ce cher cupidon. Mais je me secouais la tête, prêt a défendre mes âmes, même si je devais perdre mon poste si haut placé. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Katherine, en train de devenir folle, face au cadavre de sa moitié. Nous étions invisible à ses yeux. Je me concentrais sur Richard.

- Raphaël ?

- Oui ?

- Laisse le…

Ah bien sûr que je retenais l'âme de Richard sur cette terre.

- Je ne te le laisserai pas…

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche !

Je me retournais vers Azraël, quittant ma pauvre Katherine qui s'obstinait à garder le bras de Richard sur elle.

- Et faire un pacte c'est comme ça que ça marche ?

Voila, et Bien. Il poussait un soupir. Il semblait las de faire ce travail, tout comme Atlas de tenir la terre sur son dos, bon ok nous n'étions pas dans la même mythologie, mais mon bon vieux Az' semblait totalement épuisé.

- Convaincs moi de le garder en vie…

Un jeu dangereux, un tâche presque qu'impossible. Je dois jouer sur l'amour jamais avoué de Katherine sur Richard.

- Tu te rappelle de leurs 2e vie…Quand il est mort, elle lui a dit qu'elle sera toujours là pour lui…

- Raphaël, c'est elle qui la poignardée…

- Oui, car il était malade…

- Elle l'a tuée…

- Par amour…

- Jamais avoué…

Dur, dur, il était dur en affaire. Mais je ne voulais pas laisser tomber.

- Leurs 4e vie alors, elle a donné son nom à son fils…En disant que son fils avait le nom d'un homme digne et honnête.

- Il était un prête mon Raphaël, normal qu'elle le trouvait digne de confiance, il était son confesseur.

- Tu fais l'amour à tes confesseurs toi ?

- Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour…Et le petit Richard n'était pas le fils de ton protégé, ils ont fait l'amour dans cette vie, car elle avait fait un pari avec ses amies…Un pari morbide en cette année 1476.

Il jouait avec les mots, il ne comprend pas l'amour et il me tuait à vouloir rester aveugle au acte, seul les mots comptaient pour lui. Et les mot Katherine ne les avait jamais dis. Comment lui faire ouvrir les yeux…

- Ah…mon cher Azraël…Dans la 7e vie…Juste avant d'être brûlée, elle lui a dit qu'elle lui pardonnait tout. Qu'elle allait le retrouver et lui prouver tout ce qu'elle n'a pas été capable de lui prouver.

- Oh oui cette vie, la seule vie je crois où c'est elle qui est morte avant lui…Umm intéressant. Mais elle était une sorcière…

- Parce que se rappeler de toute ses vie passées, et voir en Richard son amoureux éternel, c'est être une sorcière ?

- Ce n'est pas justement lui qui l'avait dénoncé, car elle menaçait son mariage ?

- Un détail…

- Tu trouves ? Pas pire pour des âmes sœurs….

Je reportais mon regard sur Katherine, qui hurlait à Richard de la serrer contre lui. Je portais mon attention au bras mort de Rick, qu'elle s'acharnait a vouloir garder sur elle. EUREKA !

- J'ai une idée…Tu aimes les pactes, je t'en fais un…

- Je t'écoute.

- Si elle remet 50 fois le bras de Rick autour d'elle, tu le laisses en vie…

- Ridicule.

- En quoi ?

- Elle ne le fera pas.

- Si elle ne le fait pas, tu me mets dans le purgatoire, et j'y reste à jamais.

- Tu mises ta vie éternelle sur eux…

- Oui.

- Ok

Nos regards se reportèrent sur la pauvre Katherine Beckett.

45  
>46<br>47  
>48<br>49

Oh non Katherine, ne me fais pas douter de toi. Je connais tout l'amour que tu portes pour Richard, il t'en reste un, un tout petit et tu l'auras de nouveau.

50.

- BINGO !

Azraël eu un sourire, le tout premier depuis que je le connaissais. Et je le connais depuis toujours.

- Je te le laisse en vie…

Et sur ce il disparut. Je me sentais tout excité. Je vis les paupières de Rick battrent.

- Serres moi, mon Dieu, mon amour, serres moi…Aller serres moi

Et hop, les bras de Richard la serraient. Mais je la voyais sursauter.

Oh ! J'éclatais de rire, bien eux ça. Katherine venait de frapper Richard au visage, surprise de sentir une pression sur elle.

- Ouach…

Et la voix rauque de Ricky. Ah mon grand et fort Richard. Et voila que Katie l'embrassait partout sur le visage, s'excusant de l'avoir frappé. Mais il n'avait pas à lui faire des peurs comme ça après tout. Elle lui expliquait qu'il avait été mort, comment est-ce possible.

Ah ma digne et fière Katherine, laisse la magie de l'amour opérer. Ton Richard est là, aime le.

Je m'éloignais d'eux, les laissant ENFIN ensemble, amoureux et heureux. Après autant de siècles l'âme sœur venait de se reformer en un seul et même être. Mon Iphone sonnait déjà, m'annonçant d'autres âmes. Car ils s'étaient retrouvés, c'était leur dernière vie, mais ils allaient la passer ensemble et aurait une éternité dans les cieux.

Ah et oui j'ai un Iphone, je reste un Archange moderne. Je leur jetais un dernier coup d'œil, Ils allaient me manquer…Kate continuait à l'embrasser, elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains, et après plusieurs siècles, elle ouvrit la bouche. Pour dire enfin :

- Je t'aime Rick !


End file.
